


Friends or Lovers?

by lovrgrl5



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovrgrl5/pseuds/lovrgrl5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends Kurt and Blaine are elated to learn that they both have been accepted to colleges in New York. Kurt has been hiding his true feelings from Blaine for a long time; how long will he be able to hide when they decide to get an apartment together in the city of their dreams? Is love worth the risk of losing a best friend? AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt sat facing Blaine from across Blaine’s bed, short wise, their knees almost touching. Their eyes held each other’s; Kurt could see the nerves behind Blaine’s honey-hazel orbs as they stared deep into his own blue-green eyes. Kurt’s heartbeat sped up in anticipation as Blaine’s hand began to move. Kurt’s gaze fell to Blaine’s hands at the same time as Blaine’s did. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and the quiet tearing of the packet in Blaine’s hand.

  _‘This is it. This will change us forever. Breathe.’_

 Kurt watched as Blaine took a steadying breath before sliding the contents of the packet into his hand. Blaine shifted on the bed and held out his unoccupied hand. Kurt met Blaine’s gaze as he intertwined their fingers. He gave a reassuring squeeze to Blaine’s hand, which was slightly sweaty in anticipation.

 “No matter what, everything will be okay. Alright? You’ve got this.” Kurt said quietly and watched the flicker of hope in Blaine’s eyes.

 “Okay. Here goes nothing.” Blaine said as he slowly unfolded the letter in his hand.

 The silent moment following that action was almost too much for Kurt to handle. He watched Blaine’s face for any sign of reaction. Blaine stayed stoic in his spot, carefully reading over the entire letter, twice. Kurt felt Blaine’s hand begin to shake in his own just as he saw the tears begin to form in Blaine’s eyes. Blaine tore his eyes from the letter and met Kurt’s gaze once again.

 “I...I got in. **_Kurt_**. I got in! **I GOT IN**!” Blaine was flailing, crying and screaming in euphoria, getting louder as the shock began to wear off.

 Kurt couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as he hugged Blaine briefly. “ **CONGRATULATIONS BLAINE**!! **OHMYGODTHAT’SAMAZING**!!”

 Kurt’s heart did a double skip. He was elated for Blaine, but was worried about his own letter, which laid unopened next to his knee. If he didn’t get into NYADA, that was it. His New York dreams would have vanished before his eyes, along with his best friend.

 Blaine wiped a tear from his cheek. “Thanks Kurt! Oh....wow.” Blaine took a deep breath, “Okay. What about you? Let’s open yours!”

  _‘He’s right. It’s time. It’s got to be done sooner or later. Just do it.’_

 Kurt nodded, his throat suddenly dry. He slowly reached for the letter. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as his fingers curled around the envelope. He picked it up and stared at it for several minutes. He felt Blaine’s hand resting lightly on his knee in support.

 He slowly began opening the envelope. Once it was fully open he slid out the letter, it was folded in on itself so Kurt didn’t have easy access to the opening sentence. _‘Of course.’_ He began to notice just how much his hands were trembling. He took a steadying breath as he began to unfold the letter.

  ** _Mr. Hummel,_**

**_ We are pleased to inform you of your admission to New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. Your orientation _ **

 Kurt couldn’t finish reading the letter. He reread the first sentence over and over again, making sure he hadn’t read it wrong. He became aware of his sobbing when Blaine’s hand moved from his knee to his shoulder. It was an awkward angle from across the bed, but the movement brought Kurt back to the world around him.

 “Kurt?” Blaine said quietly, “What does it say?”

 A loud sob erupted from Kurt’s throat and his heart soared. _‘I did it. Something in my life has finally gone right. I’ve done it. Oh my god. Holy shit. Oh fuck. YES!’_

 “Kurt?” Blaine said once again.

 Kurt looked at him through his tears and grinned. “I did it, Blaine. I got in!”

 Kurt nearly toppled backwards when Blaine latched onto him in a tight embrace.

 “ **CONGRATULATIONS KURT**!!! **I KNEW YOU’D DO IT**!!!!!!!” Blaine screamed right into Kurt’s ear in midst of their hug.

 “Thanks, Blaine.” Kurt choked out, relishing the closeness with the other boy for the moment.

 His heart fluttered as Blaine pulled away and his big, bright smile took over his face.

 “We **_both_** did it, Blaine. Wow.” Kurt said, half still in shock and half still feeling the warmth of Blaine’s embrace.

 “We did, Kurt. Oh! We should start looking for apartments soon! This is going to be so much fun!” Blaine said excitedly.

 Kurt’s heart fluttered again. _‘Get a hold of yourself. It’s not like you’re **moving in** together. You’re not even dating. You’re going to be roommates because that’s what friends do. But...he’s gorgeous....no! He’s your **friend**. Stop.’_

* * *

Blaine watched as Kurt’s expression turned into what appeared to be an intense internal debate. _‘We **did** say we’d be roommates, right? Oh...maybe he doesn’t want to room with me anymore? Well, shit.’_

 “Kurt? Are you okay?” At Kurt’s cautious nod, Blaine felt even more confused. “Okay. Um...you still want to room with me right? It’s fine if you don’t....but....” Blaine drifted off, not really sure how he was actually going to end the sentence.

 Kurt’s expression turned to confusion, his debate seemingly on hold. “But...what?”

 Blaine shrugged, “I guess I was looking forward to moving in with my best friend. It’ll be nice knowing I’d be going home to someone I **_actually_** want to spend time with.”

 Kurt’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply. Blaine chuckled to himself. He knew how easily embarrassed Kurt was, especially when compliments were thrown his way. Blaine made sure to compliment his friend as often as possible, if only to make the boy more used to them; along with the fun of watching Kurt’s expression, of course.

 “No, it’s not that. I’d still like to room with you. I’m just thinking, that’s all,” Kurt said with a shrug.

 “Care to share with the class?” Blaine chuckled.

 Kurt shook his head, “It’s nothing. I just can’t believe this is happening, that’s all.”

 Blaine smiled widely as Kurt reread his letter again. _‘This is going to be amazing. New York. My best friend. Opportunities for guys like us. We’re breaking free.’_

* * *

The following month was spent with the boys looking for apartments online and beginning to plan their big move. They had narrowed their choices down to four different apartments, but their decision couldn’t be made from staring at the screen of a computer. They talked their parents into letting them visit New York over spring break to try and pick out exactly which apartment they’d like to live in.

 The trip went better than expected. They ended up choosing and placing a letter of intent with the complex of an apartment in Bushwick. It was a thirty to forty five minute commute to both of their schools, but it had the cheapest rent with the best living space within the apartment. It had two bedrooms and one bathroom along with a large living room and small kitchen. It was perfect to fit their needs.

 When they got back to Lima after their trip, everything moved extremely fast. Graduation was quickly approaching and they only had a couple of months before they moved to New York.

* * *

 Blaine sat down across from Kurt and handed him a fresh mocha. They were seated at their usual table in the Lima Bean working on a plan of attack for what they needed to accomplish before their big move.

 “I just can’t believe we graduate this weekend. It seems like yesterday we were starting high school. How is this even possible?” Blaine said before taking a sip of his medium drip.

 “I don’t know. Mr. Schue has already begun the waterworks though, I caught him before Glee yesterday dabbing his eyes with a tissue.”

 “Figures. Too bad we didn’t work on getting new recruits every year. Seems like Mr. Schue is going to be stuck with all newbies next year. That’ll be awkward.” Blaine said while rolling his eyes.

 “Tell me about it.” Kurt shrugged. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt concentrate on the notebook in front of him. _‘Always so focused.’_ “I think we can get everything sent there for a relatively low cost, so long as we don’t try and assemble everything before we move.” Kurt said as he looked over the paper once more before handing it to Blaine.

 Blaine took a moment to study the neatly lined up numbers. The paper was filled with the estimated cost of all of the furniture and household items they’d need to buy, as well as shipping costs from Lima to New York. ‘ _Hmm...not bad. Kurt really did his research. I should get him something to thank him.’_

 “Wow, Kurt. This is **_awesome_**! With all this money you saved us I can buy a few extra sheet music books for us.” Blaine said and reached across the table to squeeze Kurt’s hand in thanks.

 Just then, the barista, Jessica, brought over their sandwiches and smiled warmly at them. She was always there at the same time as them. She was a student at Lima Community College and always took time to talk with Blaine and Kurt.

 “You boys look like you’re working hard. What’s going on? I thought your finals were over.” Jessica said cheerily.

 “Oh, yeah. Kurt and I are just looking at expenses for when we move to New York. We’re moving in together so we’re working on seeing just how far we can make our dollars stretch.” Blaine said while looking to Kurt, who was desperately avoiding his gaze. _‘Odd.’_ Blaine then looked to Jessica, who appeared to be having a minor heart attack with all of the flailing and heavy breathing she was doing. “What?”

 “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I’m just **_so_** fucking excited for you guys! I always **_knew_** there was something going on!! And now you’re **_moving in together_**!! Is it too much for me to say I’ve been hoping for this for, like, since I’ve known you boys? **_Ohmygod_**! Wait ‘til I tell Aly-“

 “ ** _Wait_**! No, no. Jessica. **_No_**. We, Kurt and I, we’re just **_friends_**. Right Kurt?”

 Blaine was shocked when he looked to Kurt and saw his cheeks painted bright red and was staring at the table. _‘I know you embarrass easy, but you’ve never looked like this. What’s going on?’_

 “Jessica. We’re just friends. Thanks for your...support? But, seriously, Blaine’s right. Friends only.” Kurt said quietly before punching more numbers into the calculator sitting in front of him.

 Blaine stared at Kurt a moment longer before turning back to Jessica. “Thanks. I’m excited to be moving in with my best friend. It’ll be awesome!” He said enthusiastically.

 Jessica’s face was bright red and she looked like a deer in headlights, “Right...I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have ass-“

 “It’s okay, Jessica.” Kurt cut her off in a clipped tone.

 Blaine looked to him once again and was surprised because it appeared that Kurt was trying to hold back tears.

 “Okay...I’m, uh, going to...go” Jessica said before turning and running back to the counter.

 “Kurt? Are you okay? What’s going on?” Blaine said as he reached for Kurt’s hand once again.

 Kurt shifted his hand back, out of Blaine’s reach, “I’m fine. So, do you want to buy the couch or coffee table?”

 Blaine studied Kurt for a moment, still unsure as to what had upset him, but decided not to push. “I’ll get the couch.”

 Kurt nodded and made a note next to ‘couch’ in the notebook.

* * *

 It was the end of the summer and Kurt was getting stressed. It was August 15th and he and Blaine were moving to New York on August 17th. Classes didn’t start until the first week of September, but they had wanted to get settled and everything without the stress of school adding in. Kurt stood in his garage staring at the neat piles before him. He and Blaine had been allowed to store all of their purchases and any boxes in the Hudmel’s garage for the summer. Blaine walked in and set another one of his boxes down on the ‘Blaine Side’ of the garage.

 “Carole’s bringing us out some lemonade, just to let you know. She’s curious to see what’s got you out here again with the notebook.” Blaine chuckled.

 Kurt rolled his eyes and put a check mark next to ‘shelving unit--music needs’.

 “I’m just making sure we’re not forgetting anything. We’re moving in **_two days_** , Blaine.”

 “Oh, believe me, I know.” Blaine said through his laughter and Kurt shot him a look.

 “Okay, boys! Here’s some lemonade! What are we doing out here?” Carole said cheerily as she set down a tray of glasses of lemonade on the workbench that was housed in the garage. It was her day off from her job as a nurse and she had helped Kurt review his checklist already once that morning.

 “Nothing. One final check since tomorrow I won’t be able to because I’ve got to finish packing my clothes.” Kurt said as he scanned the room for what the notebook deemed ‘kitchen necessities box’.

 “Alright, you boys have fun.” She said with a light tap to Blaine’s shoulder and a wink in Kurt’s direction.

 Kurt sighed and set the notebook down. He turned to face Blaine, who had taken a seat on their new deep brown leather couch. Kurt sat in the accompanying leather chair that Blaine had bought as part of a set.

 “I think we’re ready. Besides clothes and last minute stuff, of course.” Kurt said.

 Blaine hummed his confirmation and leaned his head back to rest on the back of the couch with his eyes closed. He ran a hand through the curls that hung loosely around his face. Blaine had taken to leaving his hair gel free and growing all summer and Kurt loved it. The curls had always felt so smooth and bouncy when he had ruffled Blaine’s hair teasingly, almost as if they’d be easy to tangle- _‘No. Stop. He’s your **friend**! Get over it.’_

 Kurt shifted in his seat, “Blaine?”

 “Yeah?”

 “I’m excited. To move to New York with you, I mean.” Kurt said and he cursed himself for sounding so shy about his confession.

 Blaine opened his eyes and a lazy smile spread across his face, “Me too, Kurt. It’s going to be **_amazing_**.”

* * *

 Blaine took one final look around the room and smiled. _‘Finished. We worked our asses off for three days and we’re **finally** finished.’_ Blaine rubbed his tired eyes and turned around to see Kurt putting the final cup into the kitchen cupboard.

 Blaine smiled as he heard a quiet, “Finished,” escape Kurt’s mouth.

 “Kurt?” Blaine said, his smile growing wider with every second. Kurt turned around quickly with wide eyes, “We’re all moved in. Holy shit.”

 Kurt’s smile was wider than it had been since the weeks leading up to the big move. “We did it! Shall we do a walk through just to see how our hard work paid off?”

 Blaine nodded enthusiastically and held out his arm for Kurt to loop his own through.

 They stared at the kitchen. Little touches of **_them_** had been put into place. Their orange toaster and little knick knacks had been placed around the counters. If they had opened the cupboards they would have seen their brightly colored dishes and neatly placed silverware, along with their other ‘kitchen necessities’.

 They smiled and turned to face the adjoining living room. In the corner was a table and chairs to serve as a dining space. The middle consisted of the couch and matching chair along with the coffee table that Kurt had bought because it matched the color and feel of the couches. Their television was placed on top of a shelving unit that held their movies and DVD player. In the other corner was their ‘music station’. It had a shelving unit of sheet music and other small pieces for musical necessities, such as a music dock for Kurt’s iPod and guitar picks for Blaine. The corner also housed Blaine’s guitar and keyboard and many notebooks for his compositions. The window had deep brown curtains of which Kurt had insisted they owned because they matched the furniture. Two tall, wrought iron lamps were placed within the room; one in the corner near the dining station and one between the chair and couch. There was a smaller lamp in the music station to match as well. There were overhead lights throughout the apartment, but Kurt had insisted on getting lamps to complete the room.

 They turned slightly to face the entryway. Next to the front door was a whiteboard for notes to each other and a key rack. There was a shelving unit for shoes and an old fashioned coat rack that Blaine had bought at an antique shop one afternoon.

 They ventured down the small hallway, where pictures of their families and friends littered the walls.

 They peeked into Kurt’s room, which was decorated to match Kurt. He had brought his vanity from home and it was tucked in the corner. His dresser was a light wood to match his vanity and bedframe, as well as his nightstand. His large, open wall had wire words hanging on it: **_DREAM, LOVE, PEACE, COURAGE_**. They were custom made by a man at a flea market and Kurt adored them, partially because Blaine had bought them for him, as he had voiced on many occasions. His desk was neatly set up, waiting for him to work once his classes started. He had white curtains to match his bedspread that draped across his large window. A small, white lamp was placed on Kurt’s nightstand next to the novel he was reading.

 The continued down the hall to the room next to Kurt’s. Blaine’s room was set up similarly. Blaine’s bed backed into the wall that had Kurt’s on the other side. His bedframe, nightstand, desk and dresser were all of dark wood, conveniently matching that of the furniture in the living room. His desk was angled so he could easily look out the window while he worked. His drapes were a deep blue to match his bedspread, courtesy of Kurt. Kurt had also bought him a small lamp for his nightstand. He had a large cork board on his empty wall where he could keep notes for himself as well as papers and pictures that he wanted easy access to.

 The end of the hall had the window out to their fire escape; it had red with orange striped drapes covering it. Blaine had picked those out in an attempt at humor for the fact that they had officially owned an apartment with a classic fire escape attached, just like in the movies. Kurt had complained that they didn’t match anything, but Blaine bought them anyway.

 They walked to the bathroom, which was on the opposite side of the hall as both of their rooms, conveniently placed equal distance between both of their doors. It was pretty plain aside from the blue shower curtain and the matching blue rug by the sink. They had their toothbrushes in a blue toothbrush cup and their toiletries hidden in the drawers under the sink; Blaine on the left, Kurt on the right. The large mirror hanging over the sink showed the reflection of the duo grinning widely as they finished the tour of their new home.

 They walked back to the living room and plopped onto their couch.

 “Welcome home, Kurt.” Blaine said and smiled at his friend, who smiled back as a blush spread across his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, quick formatting note, the 'grey line' represents a jump in perspective between Kurt and Blaine and the 'XXXX' represents a time jump within a perspective. :) I hope y'all enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt walked into the apartment and smiled as he looked to the music corner. Blaine had his eyes closed and was moving to the sound coming from the guitar he was strumming. Kurt loved coming home to Blaine writing new music. Seeing him so immersed in the music drove Kurt to pour passion into his own work.

 Kurt quietly toed off his shoes and hung up his keys. He meandered to his room to drop off his bag before heading to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water before staring into the fridge. He smiled at the music flowing from Blaine as he tried to decide what to make for dinner. Suddenly the music stopped and Kurt turned to face Blaine, who had set down his guitar and was walking towards Kurt, stretching his arms high into the air.

 Kurt felt his cheeks warm at the sight of Blaine’s toned stomach and the ‘V’ of his muscles leading below his waistband peeking out between his sweats and t-shirt while Blaine stretched. The quiet hum of content that came from Blaine caused his stomach muscles to tighten and Kurt tore his eyes away from his friend. _‘Focus. He doesn’t need you drooling over him.’_

 “What are we making for dinner?” Blaine said as he leaned against the counter.

 “I’m just looking into that. What do you feel like?” Kurt replied, reopening the fridge.

 They had been living together for just over a month and had settled into a routine. They woke up in the morning and made breakfast together. Then, depending on the day, they rode the subway into town together. On Monday, Wednesday and Friday both boys had 8:30 am classes, so they enjoyed each other’s company until they reached the NYU campus where Blaine would head to class and Kurt kept walking down the street until he hit the NYADA campus. They’d do their classes and other activities for the day before meeting up again at the apartment to make dinner together or order takeout before doing their school work. Often times, they’d help each other on assignments and sometimes just randomly sing together for fun. Many nights, they’d watch a movie or catch up on television together before going to bed. Kurt enjoyed his newfound routine with Blaine. It all felt very **_domestic_** and his heart flipped at the thought.

 They both had made many new friends and often spent their weekends and some week nights out with them. They spent time with each other’s friends and Kurt really liked Blaine’s new friends. He had been pleased when Blaine had said the same about his own new friends. They had begun enjoying true college life, partying. Kurt wasn’t much of a drinker, but let loose occasionally. Blaine enjoyed himself and had ended up staying at the party host’s house a few times, or so Kurt believed. He had chosen not to read too far into the fact that when Blaine had returned on mornings after those nights he had a lazy smile on his face and was in a chipper mood all day long, even with a hangover. _‘He’s just a happy person. He can push past the hangover.’_

 “Maybe pasta tonight? Something simple? I’ve been working on that new song all afternoon and it’s been kicking my ass.” Blaine said, taking a gulp from Kurt’s water glass with a wink.

 “Sounds good. I can cook, it’s simple. Why don’t you go take an aspirin or something and lie down until it’s ready?” Kurt replied as he pulled out the pot to boil the pasta.

 “Hmm...it’s alright. I’ll help out and make the salad.”

* * *

 They worked in a comfortable silence for several minutes.

 “Oh! I forgot to tell you, you remember Sally, right?” Blaine said and smiled as Kurt’s features screwed up as he wracked his brain. _‘What a goofball. I should take a picture of that look sometime. Oh, where’s my phone?’_ Blaine patted his pockets before walking over to the keyboard and picked up his phone and rolled his eyes.

  ** _FROM SALLY: Eric wants your number btw. How much would you kill me if I gave it to him?_**

Blaine huffed as he typed out his response.

  ** _TO SALLY: I’d kill you times ten. He doesn’t understand it was a one night thing. When I see him on campus he looks at me with these...eyes. *shudder*_**

 “Earth to Blaine!” Came the voice from the kitchen.

 Blaine turned quickly and saw Kurt staring at him with an expression between laughing and annoyed.

 “Oh, sorry. You know I can’t multitask to save my life. My fault. What were we talking about?”

 “Sally. Yes, I remember her. Why?”

 “ ** _Ah_** , she’s having a party this Saturday. You want to go?”

 Blaine’s phone buzzed in his hand.

 Kurt smiled widely, “Yeah that sounds fun. Thanks for the invite.”

 Blaine smiled back at Kurt, “Awesome. It’ll be fun.”

 He looked to his phone and shook his head.

  ** _FROM SALLY: Well, he’s coming on Saturday so think up your best excuse not to come and report back so I can keep to your story._**

**__ ** _‘Too late to back out now.’_

  ** _TO SALLY: Kurt and I will be there. I’ll just try and avoid him._**

**__ ** **_ FROM SALLY: HA! In my tiny apartment? Good luck. _ **

Blaine rolled his eyes again.

 “Are you okay?” Kurt asked as he set the serving bowls of pasta and salad on their dining table.

 Blaine walked to grab the plates and utensils, “Yeah, everything’s great.”

 Blaine sat down and handed Kurt a plate and fork. They chatted quietly as they ate, but Blaine’s mind kept wandering to the upcoming party. He would have to actively work to stay away from Eric. He was a nice guy and everything; he just wanted something **_more_** that Blaine didn’t want.

 “Are you okay? You seem distracted.” Kurt commented.

 Blaine met his gaze. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t explicitly told Kurt that he had had a couple of one night stands; it’s not that he was hiding the fact, it just never came up. Plus, the thought of telling Kurt something like that made Blaine’s chest pull. _‘But...why? It’s not a big deal. Right?’_

 “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. Can I show you the song I’m working on after dinner? I want to see if it’s turning out alright.”

 Kurt’s blush appeared again, making Blaine smile. “Sure, so long as I get to run my piece for my Acting Through Song class by you afterwards?”

 “Deal.”

* * *

 Saturday rolled around and Kurt was giddy with excitement. He checked himself over in the mirror one last time. He smiled at his chosen outfit; a white button down with a black vest over it and a black scarf, black skinny (leaving very little to the imagination) jeans and his knee high black boots. His hair was perfectly spiked and with one final cloud of hairspray flowing onto his hair, Kurt Hummel was ready to party.

 He walked out to the living room to see Blaine putting on his shoes at the front door. Kurt’s heart rate accelerated as he studied the boy in front of him. Blaine had donned his white loafers, dark skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and a blue sweater that he left open. His hair had been slightly tamed, but was still in its curly glory on top of Blaine’s head.

 “Are you almost ready? We’ll be fashionably late as it is.” Kurt said, trying to keep his voice even.

 Blaine looked up from his shoes and Kurt’s breath caught. Blaine had put on a **_hint_** of black eyeliner around his honey-hazel eyes and it made them pop **_so_** much more.

 “Are you okay?” Blaine said, looking at Kurt with concern.

 Kurt smiled. _‘How the fuck am I supposed to focus on anything when you’ve got your eyes staring at me like that?’_ “Yep. Let’s go!”

  **XXXX**  


 “ ** _Kuuuurt_**! **COME DANCE**!” Blaine was a few drinks to the wind and Kurt couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

 “No way, I’ll let you have your fun. I’m enjoying my drink.” Kurt smiled, taking a sip of his beer in emphasis.

 Blaine’s frown deepened to a pout and it made Kurt giggle. _‘Stop being so fucking adorable. I can’t think when you do that!’_

 “Well, finish it up! I just want to **_daaance_** with you!” Blaine said, bopping his finger on Kurt’s nose. Kurt felt his cheeks warm and Blaine smiled wider. “Your blush is **_adorable_**. You do it all the time.”

  _‘Only around you.’_ “Thanks?”

 “You, sir, are welcome!” Blaine giggled.

 “Blaine?”

 Kurt looked to see a guy he hadn’t met yet standing near them, looking at Blaine like he was in love. The guy had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had a good build from what Kurt could tell.

 “Ah, Eric.” Blaine said with a hint of annoyance, “What do you **_want_**?”

 “Um...” The guy- Eric- turned to Kurt, “Could you give us a minute?”

 Kurt stared at Eric as Blaine’s hands flew up in the air, almost spilling his drink.

 “ **NO**! Eric, whatever you have to say, Kurt’s my best friend so you can say it in front of him.”

 Eric looked at Kurt and Kurt thought he saw a flash of bewilderment mixed with smugness thrown in.

 “Um, alright. I was wondering when I’d get to see you again. Has Sally told you that I asked for your number? I wanted to...meet up again.”

 Kurt could feel Blaine’s annoyance level rise to a maximum in that moment. _‘Wait...what does he mean ‘meet up’?’_ Kurt looked to Blaine and saw him shaking his head rapidly.

 “Eric. It. Was. A. **_One. Time. Thing._** I told you that before we even left the fucking party!”

 “Bullshit. I **_know_** you liked it too.” Eric said, his expression was hurt more than anything, but Kurt had to give him credit for trying so hard to hide it.

 “Ah, **_fuck you_**.” Blaine said, turning his back on Eric to face Kurt once again.

 “Yeah, you already did. I’m just looking for round two.” Eric said and something inside of Kurt snapped.

  _‘I should have figured this was happening. I have no right to feel hurt. **Nope**. It’s okay. Blaine’s a big boy; he can do what he wants. It’s not like he’s mine or anything.’_ Kurt tried to keep his mind in reality as his heart started to ache in his chest with every passing beat.

 Blaine whipped around, “ **ERIC**! **IT’S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN**!! **GIVE IT THE FUCK UP**!!” His outburst caused the people around them to look between Eric and Blaine and chuckle.

 Eric flushed a deep red and tears were pooling in his eyes as he looked around. Blaine huffed in annoyance and took Kurt’s hand. Kurt felt bad for Eric, but also felt angry with himself. _‘I shouldn’t be upset. Of course Blaine had hooked up with people. He’s a hot, single guy in New York.’_ Kurt suddenly found himself on the street outside of Sally’s apartment building with a fuming Blaine looking up and down the street for a cab.

 “Sorry to take you out of there. You can go back in if you want. It was just instinct to bring you out with me.” Blaine mumbled, obviously trying to get his anger in check.

 Kurt just stood quietly and watched as Blaine paced the pavement in front of him. Finally a cab pulled up and they got in.

 “You know. It’s only been two guys.” Blaine said in the seat next to Kurt. Kurt looked over and met his gaze. “That I’ve been with.” Blaine clarified.

 “That’s okay, Blaine. I’m not judging you. You’re an adult; you can do what you want.” Kurt said with a shrug, ignoring the pain in his chest.

 “I just wanted you to know.” Blaine said as he took Kurt’s hand again, brushing his thumb over Kurt’s knuckles.

  _‘What the fuck do I say to that?’_ “Okay.”

* * *

 A week later, Blaine smiled at Kurt as he walked to put on his shoes.

 “Where are you going looking all fancy?” Blaine asked.

 Kurt had donned one of his favorite outfits. _‘It looks really great on him too. He’s got such a fashionable eye.’_

 Kurt rolled his eyes, “At Rachel’s insistence, I’m going on a date.”

 Blaine’s stomach gave a weird turn. “Oh, that’s exciting! Who with?”

 “This guy in one of my classes. He’s asked me out a couple of times and Rachel said I was crazy for saying ‘some other time’ both times, so I finally gave in. His name’s Jack.”

 “That’s great, Kurt! Have a good time.” Blaine said and watched Kurt’s shy smiling figure exit their apartment.

 Blaine smiled for his friend and winced at his stomach. _‘Huh, must have been that curry I had for lunch,’_ Blaine thought as he turned back to his guitar.

  **XXXX**  


Blaine heard the lock turn on the door and sat up straighter. He attempted to keep his eyes on the television where ‘Singin’ In The Rain’ was playing. Once Kurt entered the apartment, Blaine heard his friend giggle. Blaine pressed pause on the film and turned to see Kurt looking at him with a big grin on his face. Blaine couldn’t help but smile back. _‘Kurt just got laid. He’s got **the** grin. That’s great.’_

 “You’re watching this **_again_**? We just watched it together two nights ago.” Kurt said as he toed off his shoes.

 Blaine laughed, “I love this movie. What can I say?” Both boys laughed, “How was your date?” Blaine asked.

 Kurt walked over, sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table with a huff of annoyance that obviously wasn’t directed at Blaine.

 “Oh...fine.”

 “That sounds convincing.” Blaine said sarcastically with a nudge to Kurt’s shoulder, “Not a winner?”

 Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Blaine, “No. Needless to say, I’ll **_never_** take Rachel Berry’s advice on who to date **_ever_** again.”

 Blaine laughed, “What happened?”

 Kurt groaned, “Well. We went to dinner at some hole-in-the-wall Italian place then went to some eighteen and over **_club_**. You **_know_** how I feel about those places.” Blaine nodded, “It was **_awful_**. He then offered for me to go back to his place and when I politely declined he, get this, offered to blow me in the back seat of the cab.” Kurt rolled his eyes once again with a giggle, Blaine sucked in a shocked breath, “Of which I not so politely declined. **_Yeah_** , I won’t be seeing him again.”

 Blaine felt his giggles rise to the surface, _‘Poor Kurt, this guy was **all** wrong for him. He needs the gentle, romantic type. Not the quick fuck and heavy on sex relationship type.’_ “Oh, Kurt, that’s **_hilarious_**. Yeah, definitely not a keeper for you.”

 Kurt smiled at him, “Giggle all you want, Blaine Anderson, **_I’m_** not the one who has guys following me around like lost puppies.”

 This made Blaine laugh harder, “Touché.”

 “Alright. I stink like club. I’m going to shower. Enjoy your film.” Kurt said with a clap of his hands.

 “Thanks. Enjoy your shower.” Blaine giggled.

 Blaine pressed play on the movie again and sank back into the cushions of the couch. Blaine thought about how Kurt had simply giggled off the experience he had just had and how even just a few months ago that wouldn’t have been the case. Kurt would have been **_mortified_**. _‘He’s come so far, grown up a lot since we moved here. Good for him. I hope he meets a good guy to date soon. He deserves it.’_

* * *

**A/N: So, I forgot to say in Chapter 1 that this story moves FAST. We have 7 chapters to get through a lot of stuff, so there's a lot of events passing in each chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The following Friday, Kurt was seated in the music corner attempting to pick a song to use for his assignment that was due on the following Monday. Sheet music was spread all around him and he frowned deeper with every passing option. He heard Blaine’s footsteps coming towards him from the hallway and he didn’t even bother to look up.

 “Woah, tornado season hit us hard, huh?” Blaine joked and Kurt looked up with a glare.

 “ ** _None of these_** are what I need. I **_need_** this assignment, Blaine. You have no idea.”

 “Oh, I think I do. This,” Blaine said, gesturing to the skewed papers, “Will be me for the rest of the weekend. I need to find a piece that ‘ ** _represents the music I want to write_** ’.” Blaine rolled his eyes as he walked closer to Kurt.

 Kurt frowned his eyebrows. “That’s bullshit. If you haven’t written it yet, the music isn’t already out there.”

 Kurt’s heart rate picked up as Blaine’s hand grabbed his own to turn the music sheets Kurt was holding so he could see.

 “Yeah, try telling **_them_** that.” Blaine sighed. “You should do ‘Defying Gravity’.”

 Kurt shrugged. “It’s too iconic, plus it’s a woman’s song, **_plus_** it’s not my strongest choice.”

 “But you’re so **_amazing_** at it, Kurt! It takes my breath away every time I hear it. I love hearing you sing it. Just consider it.” Blaine finished with a wink before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

 Kurt felt his blush deepening as his trembling hands flipped through the sheets in front of him. _‘Blaine loves hearing me sing. He chose one of the hardest songs also. It would be good to push myself, even though I know that song like the back of my hand now...maybe I’ll do it for Blaine. I’ll practice for him. Don’t let him see that though, keep looking like you’re still undecided.’_

 Kurt’s thoughts were interrupted by Blaine, “By the way, I’m going to Sally’s tonight for **_another_** party. I have to make up for my behavior last time.” Blaine chuckled, “You want to come?”

 Kurt looked up to meet Blaine’s gaze. _‘It would be nice to spend time with him...no, let him enjoy his friends.’_

 “Uh, no thanks. I’ve got to focus on this assignment. I’m already knee deep, no point in stopping now.” Kurt replied.

 Blaine shrugged, “Alright. Good luck.”

 “Thanks. Have fun.” Kurt said and tried not to let it get to him how easily Blaine had let him stay home.

  _‘Ignore it. He just wants to spend time with his friends. Focus on making ‘Defying Gravity’ the best it can be so you can knock Blaine’s socks off tomorrow.’_

* * *

 “So, Sally tells me you’re studying music?”

 Blaine nodded as he swallowed the liquid he had just pulled from the bottle in his hand.

 “I bet your voice is amazing.”

 Blaine smiled and met Gavin’s eyes, giving him what he hoped to be a smoldering look, “Yeah, I can put it to use in **_many_** ways.”

 Gavin mouth formed into a smirk, “Let me grab us each another drink. I’ll be right back.”

 Blaine watched Gavin’s ass as he walked away and finished off his beer. Blaine scanned the party once more to make sure he wasn’t missing out on anyone better. _‘Ah, shit.’_ Blaine saw Eric standing on the opposite wall shooting heart eyes at him. Blaine nodded his greeting and Eric simply blushed and looked away. _‘Huh, that’s new. I guess he finally gave up.’_

 “Here you are.” Gavin said, handing Blaine a fresh bottle.

 “Thank you.” Blaine said before taking a large gulp.

 Blaine was startled when lips came crashing onto his own. He barely was able to swallow his gulp of beer before Gavin’s tongue found its way into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine responded immediately. He put his arms around Gavin’s waist and pulled him to press their bodies flush together.

 After several minutes, Blaine felt Gavin start to pull away. He reluctantly let go. _‘Tease.’_

 Blaine smirked as he saw Gavin’s newly swollen lips and flushed face. He leaned in again and planted his mouth on Gavin’s neck; kissing and sucking, not enough to leave a mark, just enough to tease. A low moan flowed from Gavin’s throat as Blaine slid his hands down to knead his ass.

 Blaine released Gavin’s neck and brought his lips up to his ear, “Hmm, should we take this elsewhere?”

 “Your place?” Gavin responded breathily.

 Blaine stopped for a second. He had never taken anyone back to **_his_** place before. _‘Kurt won’t mind, right? We’ve never really talked about it...well, it’s my home too. He’s a good guy and probably understands that we all have wants and needs. Why not?’_

 “Let’s go.” Blaine said, taking Gavin’s hand.

 They walked to the entrance to Sally’s apartment, Blaine carefully avoiding Eric’s hungry gaze. Just as they were about to walk out, Sally’s voice drifted after them.

 “Blaine? Just one second!”

 Blaine groaned and debated leaving without talking to her. His friend instincts won over his sexual instincts.

 “Hey Sal. Thanks for the great party. I’ll see you later.” Blaine said, ever so slightly nodding his head toward Gavin, insinuating that she had better hurry the fuck up or he’d be pissed at her forever.

 “Kurt didn’t want to come this evening?” She slurred through her drunken haze.

 Blaine smiled at the thought of his best friend; the haze in his brain of a mix of alcohol and the sexual pull finally catching up to him.

 “No. He was working on a project for school.” He felt Gavin’s hand start to pull away and he met his gaze, seeing the hurt. Realization hit Blaine, “No, Gavin, Kurt is my roommate. He’s been my best friend for a long time. Don’t worry; I’m not cheating on someone with you.”

 This seemed to satisfy Gavin, as he stopped pulling away, but started giving Sally an annoyed look for being a cockblock just as they were about to exit.

 “That may be true but he’s adorable and I want to see him around more. Preferably around your arm more!” Sally said, bopping Blaine’s nose with her finger. “You guys **_need_** to be dating, like yesterday.”

 Blaine chuckled, “I’ll try and get him to come to more stuff with me, but Sal, he’s my **_best friend_** , okay? Stop trying to make us into a couple.”

 The twinge in Blaine’s stomach from the week prior returned; Blaine ignored it.

 “Yeah, yeah. Give Kurt a hug from me, okay?” She said, pulling Blaine into a tight hug.

 “Of course. See you later!” Blaine said as he pulled out of the nearly too-tight embrace.

 He met Gavin’s gaze, silently questioning if they were still on. The hungry look that met him gave him all the answer he needed.

 “Let’s get out of here.” Blaine said, before pulling Gavin in for a searing kiss as they exited Sally’s apartment.

* * *

 Kurt was snuggled down in his blankets, his reading light was on and he was indulging in a stupidly romantic novel. As the girl in the novel leaped into her lover’s waiting arms after finally realizing their mutual love, Kurt couldn’t help but think of himself and Blaine. His mind drifted to imagine him running and leaping into Blaine’s arms right in the middle of Times Square for all to see. He smiled at the thought and turned his attention back to the page in front of him.

 Two pages later, Kurt heard the front door slam shut. He chuckled to himself as he imagined Blaine stumbling around, attempting to make it to his room safely. There was a second loud thud and Kurt sat up, trying to decide whether or not to check on Blaine. _‘If he fell he might have gotten hurt.’_ A moment later there was another thud on the hallway wall outside of Kurt’s room. Kurt shook his head and stood out of bed, but stopped midstep as he heard the next sound.

 A moan.

 Not the kind of moan that would lead one to believe the moaner was in pain, but the kind of moan that would lead one to believe the moaner was experiencing intense pleasure.

 There was a softer thump that sounded to Kurt like-

 “Holy **_shit_** , why do you hide those abs **_ever_**?” A voice Kurt didn’t recognize drifted into his room.

 “Hmm...they’re only to be seen by... ** _ungh_**....special people.” Blaine’s clearly broken voice said as an accompanying thud against the wall met his groan.

 Kurt stepped back until his knees met his bed again. He caught himself and slowly sank onto his bed. His eyes were stuck wide open, his mouth was hanging in shock.

  _‘I know Blaine has hooked up with people before...but he brought this guy... **here**? Why? Why Blaine?’_

 The duo moved from the hallway into Blaine’s room with another slam of a door. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _‘Maybe I won’t have to hear any more of it.’_

 Kurt startled as Blaine and his guest toppled onto Blaine’s bed with gusto and his headboard slammed into the wall. The wall that backed into Kurt’s room; the wall that backed into Kurt’s bed. Kurt turned to stare at the wall in horror as a loud moan was ripped out of Blaine.

 “ ** _Fuck_**... **_Yes_**... **_Ungh_**!” The noises were getting needier, then suddenly, “ ** _What the fuck_**? ** _Why’d you stop_**?”

 A chuckle drifted into Kurt’s ears, “ ** _I need to keep you nice and hard so you can fuck me so hard I’ll feel it next week_**.”

 An even louder moan than Kurt had heard yet that evening echoed through the apartment.

 “ ** _Oh fuck yes._** ”

 A moment of silence was followed by the drawer on Blaine’s nightstand slamming shut with so much force, the entire nightstand slammed against Kurt’s adjoining wall.

 There were whimpers, moans and pleads and finally...silence. Kurt felt the tears sliding down his cheeks then and he quickly batted them away. All too soon, a symphony of moans from both boys echoed through the apartment once again.

 “ ** _Just fucking move_**!”

 “ ** _You’re so fucking tight_**!”

 “ ** _I don’t care_**! **_Move_**!”

 Kurt’s tears fell faster as the moans got louder and needier.

 “ ** _Harder_**! **_Fuck_**!”

 “ ** _As you_**... ** _ungh_**... ** _wish_**.”

 Kurt slid to the foot of his bed and curled into a ball, silent sobs wracking his body as a forceful rhythm of ‘thud, thud, thud’ echoed around his room. He held his hands tightly over his ears, trying to block out the sound of the boy he’s in love with having sex with another guy. It wasn’t as though he’d expected Blaine to not have sex or anything; he just couldn’t bear to **_hear_** it. Hearing about it was hard enough, experiencing it was a whole new level of pain.

 It seemed to last forever. Had Kurt been removed of his feelings, he would have been impressed at both boys’ stamina. As it was, Kurt just wanted it to be over, **_now_**.

 “ ** _Fuck_**... ** _Blaine_**... ** _so fucking close_**.”

 A loud moan echoed through the apartment.

 “ ** _Fuck_**. **_Oh uuungh_**.” Blaine’s strangled moan followed not a minute later.

 There was a last thud and the sound of something hitting the metal of Blaine’s garbage bin by his desk.

 “ ** _Oh fuck_**. **_That was_**... ** _fuck_**.” It was the stranger’s voice, softer than before, but through his broken breathing it came louder than probably intended.

 “ ** _Agreed_**.” Blaine’s voice came next.

 Then, silence.

 Kurt stayed in his fetal position at the foot of his bed, trying to calm his tears until the ridiculously late hours of the night. He finally fell asleep with tears still cascading down his cheeks, his heart broken into a million pieces.

* * *

 The next morning, Blaine awoke and looked to his bedside clock.

 7:53 am.

 He stretched and found another body gently curled into his side. He looked down and saw Gavin’s sleeping figure laying peacefully. Blaine shrugged and sat up, effectively waking Gavin in the process.

 “Hmm...Blaine last night was... ** _amazing_**.” Gavin said behind Blaine as he rolled off the bed and stood up.

 Blaine stood also, pulling on a pair of boxer-briefs, a pair of old sweats and a ratty t-shirt. _‘This is certainly a perk of bringing guys to my place. I get my own comfortable clothes to put on.’_

 “Yeah, it was great.” Blaine said honestly.

 He felt relaxed in only the way great sex could make you feel. He just hoped it wouldn’t be another Eric situation. Blaine walked to the bathroom and relieved his bladder. When he walked back into his room, he found Gavin fully dressed and tying up his second shoe.

 “Care to show me out?” Gavin said.

  _‘Perfect!’_

 “Yeah, this way.” Blaine said and led the way down the hall.

 He saw Kurt standing in the kitchen with his back to them, making coffee and smiled.

 “Oh! Is that-“

 “Yeah, that’s Kurt.” Blaine said as he walked to the front door and pulled it open. “Well, I’m sure I’ll see you around at another of Sally’s parties or something.”

 Gavin shrugged from where he stood, still looking at Kurt, and walked forward to the doorway.

 “Yeah, I hope so.” Gavin said as he leaned in, brushing his lips on Blaine’s neck as he whispered, “You were too great to never see again.”

 He leaned back and walked out of the apartment, hips swaying, trying to play off his limp as a seductive walk. Blaine shook his head and closed the door.

 He turned in time to see Kurt walking rapidly to his room, his coffee in hand.

  _‘Odd. Kurt never drinks his coffee in his room. Maybe he’s got somewhere to be.’_

 Blaine went to the kitchen and poured his own cup of coffee and sat at the table. His head hurt from drinking one too many drinks, but not enough to worry he’d be stuck with a hangover for longer than another hour or so.

 Once his coffee was gone, Blaine went to his room and grabbed another comfortable outfit before heading to take a shower. Once he was finished, he made his way out to the music station, only to see Kurt meet his eye and stand with a music sheet in his hand and walk towards where Blaine was standing in the hallway, evidently planning on going to his own room.

  _‘Odd. Maybe he’s just in a mood.’_

 “Good morning, Kurt. How are you?” Blaine asked cheerily as Kurt drew nearer.

 Kurt attempted a smile, but it barely reached half-mast. “I’m fine. Your shirt’s on the couch, by the way. I folded it up but didn’t know where else to put it.”

 “That’s, uh, great. Thanks.” Blaine kept his smile on, but his mind was trying to wrap around Kurt’s behavior. Usually, Kurt would have put the shirt in his hamper, and he would have done the same for Kurt. It happens sometimes when you’re living with someone. “What’re you working on?” Blaine gestured to the music sheets in Kurt’s hand.

 Kurt tucked the sheets into his chest, “The same assignment. I was working on ‘Defying Gravity’ yesterday, but I don’t think I’ll do it. I hate the way I sound when I sing it.”

 Blaine’s brows furrowed. _‘Kurt loves that song. What’s going on?’_

 “Well, why don’t you sing it and I’ll listen and we can discuss what you think is wrong with it.” Blaine suggested, trying to cheer Kurt up. Usually, he seemed to like working with Blaine, whether it be one of Blaine’s assignments or one of his own.

 “Don’t you have your own assignment to work on?” Kurt said in what seemed to be a bitter tone.

 Blaine shrugged, “Yeah, but it can wait. Yours is more important to me. Come on, I’d **_love_** to hear it.” He replied honestly, he truly loved hearing Kurt sing that song. Any song, really, but he was amazing at ‘Defying Gravity’ and seeing him feel so free while singing made Blaine want to sing. It was a win-win.

 “I just don’t feel like singing, okay?” Kurt replied and began walking again, moving past Blaine.

 Blaine frowned again, “Well, aren’t you just going to go to your room and sing whatever song you have in your hands?”

 Kurt sighed audibly and stopped at the entrance to his room, “I don’t feel like singing with... for an audience.”

 Blaine noticed the hitch in the sentence, but let it drop as Kurt’s door clicked shut. He took a deep breath and tried to push away the nagging feeling in his stomach.

  _‘Kurt’s just having a bad day. Give him some space. He’ll be fine again in no time.’_

 Blaine picked up his shirt from the couch and walked to his room to put it in his hamper. As he passed by Kurt’s room he heard him running scales and sighed.

  _‘I just wish he’d let me in on what’s bothering him. We’re best friends, that’s what we do.’_

 Blaine stripped his sheets and replaced them with clean ones. His head was beginning to throb and his stomach gave another turn. _‘Stupid hangovers. Ugh. This one’s worse than usual. One too many drinks last night.’_

 Blaine flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. Kurt’s melodic voice echoed through his room singing ‘There’s a Fine, Fine Line’ from Avenue Q. Blaine was impressed at how gorgeous and honest it sounded. _‘Good for Kurt. He found a new song that he seems to have captured with ease. He’s so talented._ ’

 He fell asleep listening to Kurt’s heartbroken voice with a soft smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday evening, Blaine walked into their apartment and smiled when he saw Kurt sitting on the couch watching a ‘Project Runway’ rerun. Kurt flicked his gaze to meet Blaine’s and sighed before turning off the television. Blaine’s smile faltered as Kurt stood up and folded his blanket.

 “Hey Kurt. How did your assignment go?” Blaine ventured, remembering how hard Kurt had worked all weekend, singing the entire time.

 “Fine. There’s some Thai Take-Out in the fridge if you want it.” Kurt said before turning to walk away.

 “Oh, thanks.” Blaine replied, confused at Kurt’s lingering mood. “Hey, is everything okay? You seem a little... off.”

 “I’m fine, Blaine.” Kurt snapped over his shoulder before shutting his bedroom door.

 Blaine shook his head as he walked to the fridge. _‘He’s just still in a mood. Give him space. We **always** share what’s bothering us though.’_ Blaine sighed as he transferred his Chicken Pad Thai into a bowl to microwave. _‘Give him time. He’ll come around.’_

  **XXXX**  


 By Sunday, Kurt’s mood still hadn’t changed; at least, towards Blaine. He’d had his study group over on Wednesday and was back to his normal self the entirety of their visit, only to return to his sulky self the second they left. On Friday, he’d gone out with some of his friends and came back drunk and giggly, until he met Blaine’s happy gaze and immediately had tears spilling from his eyes before he locked himself in his bedroom. Blaine couldn’t make heads or tails of it.

 Blaine sat with a cup of coffee on Sunday morning, reading a novel he had checked out from the library when Kurt came walking out to pour his own cup of coffee. Blaine looked up, hoping to meet Kurt’s gaze, failing when Kurt purposefully looked away. Blaine sighed and closed his novel. _‘This has gone on long enough. Clearly I’ve done something. I need to fix this.’_

 “Kurt?” Kurt turned and met his gaze, his eyebrow raised in acknowledgement. Blaine sighed, _‘Go for the throat.’_ “Did I do something to piss you off or something?”

 Kurt frowned and looked to the mug in his hands. He seemed to be in a heavy debate. Blaine decided to wait him out to see if he’d talk.

 Kurt sighed and strolled over to sit across from Blaine, “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. It’s just...” Kurt drifted off and shifted in his seat, avoiding Blaine’s gaze.

 Blaine reached across the table and grabbed Kurt’s wrist in support. “It’s okay, whatever’s bothering you, just tell me. I **_hate_** that we’re not talking.”

* * *

  _‘Don’t do it. He doesn’t feel the same way, you’ll only embarrass yourself.’_

 “It’s nothing, Blaine. Don’t worry about it.”

 Blaine’s frown deepened and Kurt felt a pang of guilt.

  _‘Way to go. You’ve made your best friend frown. Nice work...Well, he made me cry! That wasn’t his fault though. He didn’t know th-‘_

 “What’s going through your mind?” Blaine’s voice cut through Kurt’s thoughts.

 Kurt bit his lip, _‘Just fucking do it. It’s Blaine. Even if he doesn’t feel the same way he won’t make a huge deal out of it.’_

 “Is it about the guy I had over last weekend? I mean, I know we never really discussed it, but I figured you’d be alright with it. We’ve all got needs, right?” Blaine chuckled lightly while Kurt’s heart broke once again. The pain must have shown on his face because Blaine’s eyes widened, “Wait. Is it about that?”

 Kurt sunk lower in his chair and slid his wrist out of Blaine’s grasp, ignoring the still warm feeling of his phantom touch. He looked up to see Blaine’s eyes filled with confusion with a hint of sadness.

 “Like I said, it’s not your fault. It’s my own. It’s just...” Kurt’s stomach pulled as he attempted to find the courage to tell Blaine the truth.

 “Just what?” Blaine encouraged in a gentle voice.

 Kurt sighed, _‘Now or never.’_ “Um, okay. Don’t...don’t freak out please.”

 “ ** _Never_**. You’re my best friend, I promise not to freak out, whatever it may be.”

 Kurt cringed, _‘Best friend. You hear that? Don’t embarrass yourself. But...he deserves an explanation.’_

 “What is it?” Blaine said, his eyes filled with concern and care all the same as the silence between them stretched for a moment too long.

 “Okay. I just...It was really hard to... ** _hear_** you and that guy-“

 “Gavin.” Kurt blinked at Blaine. “Sorry, continue.”

 “Anyway. It was hard to hear-“

 “You could hear us?”

 Kurt frowned, “Yeah. Our walls are pretty thin, you know. It doesn’t help that our beds back each other.”

 Blaine giggled in spite of the air of gravity of their discussion, “Oh. Sorry.”

 Kurt shrugged, “Don’t be. Anyway, it was hard to hear you guys because...well, Blaine, I, um, I sorta have...had **_feelings_** for you for...longer than I care to admit.” Kurt felt his cheeks heat up as Blaine’s eyes widened. Kurt ripped his gaze away from Blaine’s, “I know you probably don’t feel that way and... and that’s fine. It just...hurt to hear that. I knew you had hooked up with other guys before, obviously, I mean we had that discussion after Sally’s party. I just...hearing **_about it_** is one thing, but to actually **_hear it_** is something else completely. I-I don’t want to make things awkward between us...I just figured you deserved an explanation behind my behavior for the past week. I’m sorry; I should have said something sooner. I’ve just been...scared to admit it to you.” Kurt bit his lip as soon as he finished, steadfastly avoiding Blaine’s gaze.

 The silence following Kurt’s explanation felt like a bullet to Kurt’s stomach.

 “ ** _Kurt_**.” Blaine breathed out, the sound made Kurt’s heart leap with hope. He met Blaine’s gaze again and all hope flew out the fire escape down the hall. Blaine’s mouth was hanging open slightly, his face contorted as he obviously searched for **_something_** to say.

 Kurt released his lip and looked down to his now lukewarm coffee. “It’s okay, Blaine. You don’t have to say anything.”

 Kurt heard a shuffle as Blaine sat straighter in his chair. The air around them was more awkward than in the tenth grade when Blaine had sprained his ankle and ended up limping into Glee Club and Santana had proceeded to catcall out to the duo, claiming that Kurt had caused Blaine’s limp.

 “I just...didn’t know you felt that way.” Blaine said slowly.

 “Yeah. Well, it’s no big deal. We’ve been friends all along, even before I felt this way, I’d like to continue to be your friend. I’m sorry if I made you feel awkward.” Kurt cringed at how small his voice sounded to his own ears.

 “ ** _Kurt_** , of course I still want to be your friend. I...I just want to be very clear about something.” Kurt looked up to meet Blaine’s eyes, they shone with affection but had a tint of...something behind them, “You’re my best friend and I’m glad we have each other. Nothing can change that. I...I don’t feel **_that_** way for you, but you’re truly the person I care the most about in my life.”

 Kurt’s heart swooped and broke all at the same time. “Besides Cooper, of course.”

 Blaine laughed heartily; the sound was music to Kurt’s ears. “Besides Cooper, but he’s my brother so that doesn’t **_really_** count.”

 Their laughter died out to an awkward silence. _‘Shit. This is what I was afraid of. I never should have said anything. Things will just be awkward from now on.’_

 “Well, I have a date with the library for an essay that’s due on Wednesday.” Blaine said and stood up, opening his arms, “Come give me a hug, Kurt.”

 Kurt smiled to the best of his ability under the awkward circumstances. _‘Hugs shouldn’t be awkward. They never have been. This is stupid.’_

 Kurt stood and walked into Blaine’s embrace, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck and Blaine’s wrapped around his waist. Blaine’s arms felt stiff, not quite fully latching on as they usually would. Kurt frowned and immediately stepped out of the awkward hug.

 “Thanks for opening up, Kurt. I’m glad we’re talking again.” Blaine smiled and turned to go to his room.

  _‘Well that went...as expected.’_ Kurt frowned and plopped down in his chair again, hiding his face in his hands.

* * *

 Two extremely awkward weeks later, Blaine knocked on Kurt’s bedroom door.

 “Uh, yeah?” Kurt’s soft voice drifted out.

 Blaine sighed, he hadn’t tried to make things awkward, and he knew Kurt had meant well but things had simply turned awkward. It upset him because Kurt was his best friend and he couldn’t stand that he was slowly losing him.

 “Me. Can I come in?” Blaine said, resting his forehead on the door.

 This was a change brought on by Kurt, he had knocked on Blaine’s bedroom door the night of the confession and things naturally turned to them knocking rather than simply barging in on each other.

 “Yeah, it’s fine.”

 Blaine opened the door and smiled when he saw Kurt standing on his yoga mat, slightly sweaty and looking at him with a small smile on his face.

 “Sorry to interrupt.” Blaine said nodding to the yoga mat.

 “It’s fine. What’s up?”

 “Uh, Sally’s having a Halloween party on Saturday and I was wondering if you’d like to come?” Blaine said, he sincerely hoped Kurt’s friends didn’t have anything planned that day. He and Kurt hadn’t really spent quality time together since the confession and he figured a good party would loosen them up again.

 Kurt bit his lip and nodded, “Costumes?”

 “Of course. I’m going as a sexy cowboy.” Blaine said with a wink and smiled as Kurt blushed deeply.

 “Okay. I’ll figure something out. I’d love to go. Thanks, Blaine.”

 “Awesome. I’m looking forward to hanging out with you.”

 Kurt simply nodded before bending over and stepping his feet back to move into ‘Downward Dog’. Blaine took the hint and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. _‘At least he’s coming on Saturday. It’s a step.’_

  **XXXX**  


 Saturday evening, Blaine studied himself in the mirror and smiled as he finished tying his bandana. He took a step back and took a final look over his whole outfit. He had a straw cowboy hat over his curls, a red bandana tied sideways on his neck, his lightwash skin tight jeans had taken him longer than he cared to admit to put on, light brown cowboy boots, and he was, of course, shirtless. He nodded to himself once more before exiting his bedroom.

 He walked to the living room and stopped short when he saw Kurt standing with his back to him, writing a note on their whiteboard to buy more coffee grinds sometime in the week. Kurt turned around and Blaine’s breath caught. _‘Holy fuck he looks **hot**.’_

 Kurt had apparently decided to go with a sexy army man outfit. He had dark boots, camouflage loose fitting pants that hung low on his hips; he was shirtless with dog tags draped low on his chest hitting just above his well-defined abs, and a camouflage hat placed just off center on his head.

 Blaine took a deep breath and met Kurt’s shy gaze. He was blushing and biting his lip. Blaine’s stomach did a flip flop and he had a sudden urge to cross the room and latch onto Kurt in a more than friendly way.

 “Do I...is this outfit okay? I couldn’t decide between army man or doctor.” Kurt said quietly and Blaine felt his breath quicken at the thought of Kurt in the what was probably sexy doctor outfit. _‘But fuck he pulls off this outfit so well. Damn.’_

 “It’s perfect.” Blaine cleared his throat as his words cut off, “You ready?”

 Kurt’s smile widened, “Yeah, let’s go.”

  **XXXX**  


Blaine stood talking with Sally. He was on his third beer and couldn’t take his eyes off of his roommate. Kurt was talking with some guy dressed as a fireman who was obviously interested in him; Kurt, being the polite guy he is, was holding a conversation but was looking around the party for an out. Blaine’s stomach did a twist that had he not known better he would have thought was jealousy. _‘It’s Kurt and he’s talking to a random guy. You’re still his best friend. Relax.’_

 “Kurt looks **_hot_** tonight.” Sally commented, following Blaine’s gaze.

 Blaine nodded, his gaze staying locked on Kurt. “Yeah he does.”

 “ ** _Damn_**. Too bad he’s gay. I’d totally hook up with him.” Blaine hummed his acknowledgement of her words, “How are things with you boys? Did you work it all out? I know things have been awkward.”

 Blaine shrugged, “This is the first time we’ve really hung out. Things are still awkward, but whatever. He’s just... ** _amazing_**.” Blaine said as he took the final drink of his beer.

 Kurt took a drink from his bottle and looked at it with a frown. _‘His is empty too. Go save him.’_

 “I’ll talk to you later, Sal.”

 “Yeah, yeah. Go get all hot and cozy with your roommate.”

 Blaine nodded and walked to the drink table. He poured himself a shot and downed it before grabbing two more beers and heading towards Kurt.

 “Anyway, I’m feeling a fire coming on here with us; you want to slide down my fire pole?” Fireman guy said with a wink and both Kurt and Blaine couldn’t contain their laughter.

 “ ** _Oh_** , apparently I walked up at the **_perfect_** time. Here you go, Kurt.” Blaine said, wrapping his arm around Kurt’s trim waist. Kurt shot him a grateful smile and accepted the beer while leaning into Blaine’s side. Blaine tried to ignore the flop of his stomach as his bare side rested with Kurt’s. The alcohol was finally hitting him and he could feel his perma-grin starting to show. _‘It’s time for some fun!’_

 Fireman guy looked between the duo before meeting Kurt’s gaze again, “I thought you said you’re single?”

 “I am. This is my roommate, who happens to be my...” Kurt drifted off and Blaine met his gaze, the unspoken question in his eyes.

  _‘There aren’t any hot guys here. Not that I’ve been looking other than Kurt. I don’t have to worry about killing my chances.’_

 He shrugged, looking to fireman guy, “He’s my hot date tonight! We have a **_close_** relationship.” He said with a wink.

  _‘Close relationship as in best friends. He doesn’t have to know that though.’_

 Fireman guy’s eyes widened, looking Blaine up and down before turning to Kurt again, “Yeah, I can’t compete with **_that_**.” He said gesturing to Blaine, “Have a good night.”

 “You too. It was nice meeting you, Shawn.” Kurt replied with a wide grin on his face as fireman guy walked away.

 “Sorry, I figured you needed some help because you’re **_faaar_** too polite to extract yourself.” Blaine said as he removed his arm from Kurt’s waist.

 “Thanks. I appreciate it.” Kurt said before taking a long drink out of the bottle Blaine had handed him. “Have you found anyone you’ve got your eyes on?”

  _‘Little does he know.’_ Blaine took his own deep gulp of beer, enjoying the tangy kick that crossed his pallet.

 “I don’t know. Hey! **LET’S DANCE**!!!” Blaine said cheerily, grabbing Kurt’s hand as the song changed.

* * *

 Kurt couldn’t keep the grin off of his face as he and Blaine danced together, just like the old days. Kurt shimmied his shoulders without shame as Blaine did his usual move. It made Kurt smile every time and his stomach swoop. It started as a backwards hip shake as he looked over his shoulder at Kurt, then he turned around in a half circle on his toes to face Kurt with what can only be described as him jogging in place with his shoulders tilted and a goofy grin on his face.

 Suddenly, Blaine took his dance to behind Kurt and within seconds Kurt found warmth pressed to his back. He leaned his head back and found Blaine pressed flushed to his back, hips swaying to the beat, hands finding their way to Kurt’s hipbones. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he registered his bare back pressed to Blaine’s bare chest and abs. He began rocking his hips to the music as well, matching Blaine’s movements. Kurt took a chance and threaded his fingers with Blaine’s; he smiled widely when Blaine’s fingers squeezed his. Encouraged by that movement, Kurt changed directions with his hips, arching his back so his ass ground right into Blaine’s crotch. The hot puff of air against Kurt’s shoulder encouraged him to keep doing it and he leaned back, pressing as close to Blaine as he could. They continued dancing and grinding for several songs, Kurt could feel Blaine’s breath coming slightly quicker against his shoulder than when they had started. The room was warm and beginning to be slightly fuzzy behind the cloud of alcohol in his system. He was only barely buzzed after only having a beer and a half (he was often goodheartedly teased for being a lightweight when drinking), but that, combined with Blaine’s close presence, Kurt felt like he could run a marathon and headline a Broadway show all at the same time.

 All of the sudden, Kurt felt something warm and slightly wet pressing to his neck. He realized that Blaine had just kissed his neck. He leaned back, tilting his head to give Blaine better access to his neck. _‘Wait! What is he doing?! **Friends**!! He wants to be friends. Blaine must be **much** drunker than I am.’_

 Kurt unwillingly drew out of Blaine’s embrace. When he turned around, he met Blaine’s extremely confused eyes and his stomach dropped.

 “Blaine, you’re drunk.” Kurt said quietly as to not embarrass him, but wanting to hold his moral ground of not losing his virginity to a drunken guy who’ll regret the action in the morning.

 Blaine frowned a little, “Not really, Kurt! I only had like...three beers and a shot and a drink of that last one that I set down to come dance with you. A little buzzed, sure, but not **_drunk_**. You know I can hold **_much_** more than that.”

 Kurt bit his lip and looked to the ground. _‘He’s just looking to hook up; he’ll take advantage of you. But...it’s Blaine. It’s not like he’ll run away and never call again, right? You live with the guy, he can’t get too far. But, he seems more than simply a little buzzed. He won’t regret it, right?’_

 “Will you **_pleeeease_** dance with me more?” Blaine asked, his eyes looked sincere.

 Kurt sighed, “Yeah, sorry. I’m just-“

 “Relax Kurt. It’s okay. I’m not angry or anything, I just want to have fun and dance with you!” Blaine replied and Kurt nodded, entering Blaine’s embrace again.

 They quickly found their rhythm again. Two songs later, Kurt was longing to feel Blaine’s lips on his neck again; or elsewhere. He decided to take a risk and turned around in Blaine’s embrace, grinding pelvis to pelvis, and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck. Blaine caught his eye before his eyes flickered to Kurt’s lips. Kurt inhaled a quick breath and closed his eyes before leaning forward and captured Blaine’s lips with his own.

 Kurt’s entire body immediately felt like it was on pins. Blaine’s lips were so soft and comfortable like they belonged against his. The pressure behind Blaine’s lips changed as he slowly sucked Kurt’s bottom lip in and nibbled just lightly. Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine’s neck and reached his tongue out and into Blaine’s waiting mouth. Their tongues slid together in harmony, massaging against each other. They continued making out on the middle of the impromptu dance floor in Sally’s apartment until Kurt broke away in desperate need of air. He kept his eyes closed as he pressed his forehead to Blaine’s beneath the cowboy hat, which had slid back to tilt up on the back of Blaine’s head while they had been kissing. He had kissed a few other guys before Blaine, but none of them had left such an impression on him. _‘Yeah, Blaine’s definitely a great kisser.’_

 “ ** _Kurt_**.” Blaine said breathlessly.

 Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine’s eyes up close as they locked onto his own. Kurt smiled as his breathing finally began to slow down, while Blaine was still attempting to slow his own breathing. Kurt leaned forward and captured Blaine’s lips once again, not wasting time sliding his tongue against Blaine’s. Their kissing got more heated with every passing second. It was Blaine’s turn to break away, nearly panting and Kurt smiled at the knowledge that he had caused that.

 Kurt found himself being pulled tighter in Blaine’s embrace as Blaine began working his neck. Kurt forced himself to stifle the moan that threatened to escape as Blaine sucked at his pulse point.

 “Kurt?”

 “Hmm?”

 “Do you want to go home?”

 The words were said in a low voice that was gravellier than Kurt had ever heard coming from Blaine. Kurt shivered involuntarily as Blaine shifted his hips forward, grinding his obviously hard cock against Kurt’s identical arousal.

 “ ** _Yes_**.” Kurt breathed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt found himself on his back on Blaine’s bed. The room was extremely warm and he was down to his briefs and Blaine was straddled over him in matching attire. Kurt couldn’t bite back his moan as Blaine’s lips found his collarbone and began working the skin there. Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt’s lips one more time before leaning to his ear.

 “You’re **_so_** fucking hot, Kurt.”

 Kurt bit his lip to try and keep **_some_** dignity as a whimper tried to escape from his throat.

 Blaine began kissing and licking his way down Kurt’s torso. Kurt found himself arching to get closer to the touch. The movement stopped as Blaine reached the waistband of his briefs. Kurt looked down in time to see Blaine grasp the waistband with his teeth in order to remove the briefs. Kurt didn’t even try to suppress the moan at the sight. As soon as his briefs were removed, Blaine worked his own off before leaning over to grab a bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer. Kurt couldn’t help but stare appreciatively at Blaine’s thick, solid cock standing proudly between them.

 The lube was dropped on the bed near their waists as Blaine lowered himself to lay flush on top of Kurt. Kurt’s breathing began to quicken even more as Blaine began thrusting his hips to grind into Kurt’s, the friction was amazing, but Kurt wanted more. He **_needed_** more. He began working his hips against Blaine’s, his mouth becoming dry from his heavy breathing in need. Blaine’s lips were working their magic on Kurt’s neck, not hard enough to mark, but enough to feel the tingle.

 “How do you want this?” Blaine said breathily in Kurt’s ear.

 Kurt couldn’t even think straight between the friction, and the fact that it was **_Blaine_** he was about to have sex with. **_Blaine_** that he was going to give his virginity to. **_Blaine_** that was making his brain short circuit.

 “Wh-what?” Kurt mumbled through the haze.

 A breathy laugh was blown against his ear, “Do you want to top or bottom?”

 “ ** _Oohhh_**. Um, I-I don’t know.” Kurt hadn’t thought that far into it. He really didn’t have a preference, “What do you usually do?”

 “Top. But I’m willing to bottom if you want.”

 ‘ _Fuck.’_ “N-no. That’s fine. I’ll bottom.”

 “You sure?” Blaine asked as he stopped thrusting his hips in favor of reaching between them to slowly stroke Kurt with his talented fist.

 “ ** _Ungh._** Yeah.”

 “Okay, turn over.”

 Blaine kneeled up and grabbed the lube from the sheets next to them while Kurt worked to flip over.

 “Go on your knees and spread them wide so I can kneel between them, you can do whatever you want with your upper half.”

 Kurt did as requested and smiled at the moan that came from behind him. He tensed when he heard the ‘pop’ of the lube bottle and felt one of Blaine’s callused hands softly rubbing his lower back and hips.

 “Relax, Kurt. It’ll be easier if you do.”

 Then the hand was gone, and Kurt tried to relax as he felt a gooey finger slowly circling his entrance. He had fingered himself before, but having someone else do it was an entirely new experience. As the first finger slowly pushed inside, Kurt let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. The finger slowly moved around, a moment later being joined by a second. Kurt focused on his breathing and smiled at the soft kiss that was placed on his right ass cheek.

 “ ** _Kurt_** , fuck. I can’t wait to get inside you. You’re so amazing.” Blaine said as he continued working his two fingers around inside of Kurt.

 Suddenly, Kurt felt a jolt of pleasure as his hips bucked forward and an involuntary moan erupted from his throat.

 “ ** _Fuck_**. Again, Blaine. Again.” Kurt nearly begged.

 The pleasure continued, and Kurt had to resist stroking himself off at the feeling as Blaine stretched him more, adding a third finger. Several moments later, Blaine extracted his fingers and Kurt whined as his stretched entrance gaped around air, leaving him feeling very empty. There was a sound of a wrapper ripping open and a moan as Kurt assumed Blaine stroked the condom onto himself and lubed his cock up. Suddenly, there was something solid and thick nudging at his entrance.

 “Ready?” Came a wrecked voice behind Kurt. He turned his head to meet Blaine’s lust blown gaze.

 “Get in me. **_Now_**.” Kurt demanded and his breath caught as Blaine slowly began pushing inside. “ ** _Ungh. Fuck_**.”

 Blaine moaned as well while he inched forward. “ ** _Fuck_** Kurt. So tight.”

 Once Kurt was fully filled, he tried to catch his breath. He finally gave in as the sting in his ass drifted to barely noticeable and the simple understanding that he was full of **_Blaine_** took over.

 “Y-you can move.” Kurt panted.

 Blaine slowly receded his hips, only to slam them home once again. He moved slowly for several thrusts, Kurt couldn’t get over the feeling of empty to full within seconds of each other. The only sounds in the room were their collective moans and their skin slapping together. Blaine started picking up speed and Kurt dropped his forehead into this hands on the pillow in front of him. His body was naturally rocking with Blaine’s movements and he decided to control more, meeting Blaine’s thrusts to get him deeper. They both moaned at the change of intensity. Kurt felt Blaine leaning his hips slightly differently every thrust until-

 “ ** _Fuck_**. **_THERE AGAIN BLAINE_**!”

 Kurt’s cock was steadily leaking pre-cum as Blaine continued thrusting against his prostate. The white hot need of a climax began shooting down Kurt’s spine and through his balls up to his cock.

 “Cl-close!” Kurt said as he reached down to stroke himself.

 “Do it. Come around me, Kurt.” Blaine moaned out as he began to fuck Kurt faster.

 “ ** _Fuuuck_**.” Kurt moaned as his hand involuntarily sped up at Blaine’s words, chasing his orgasm.

 Lights danced in front of Kurt’s eyes when he finally came, his cum painting his chest and the sheets below, his hole clenched around Blaine’s still moving cock.

 “ ** _Fuck Kurt_**. That was so f- ** _ungh_** -ucking hot.” Blaine choked out as he thrust faster, chasing his own orgasm as Kurt’s oversensitivity took over, making him whine as the pain settled in.

 Two thrusts later, Blaine fucked deep into Kurt and his movements halted. Blaine collapsed, panting, across Kurt’s back. Kurt’s own knees gave out, forcing them to collapse fully onto the cum-covered sheets below.

 Several minutes later, Blaine finally pushed himself up and slowly slid out of Kurt. Kurt involuntarily winced at the drag. A quick kiss was placed on his shoulder blade as soon as Blaine was all the way out. Kurt laid unmoving, marveling at how empty he felt without Blaine inside of him.

 “You okay?” Blaine asked as he stood from the bed and began walking towards his desk.

 Kurt took a deep breath. _‘Wow. That was...amazing. And it was Blaine. And...Wow.’_

 “I’m **_fantastic._** ” Kurt said as a smile drifted across his face.

 A ‘thunk’ in Blaine’s garbage can nearly echoed in the room.

 “Good. You were **_fantastic_** , Kurt. Are you sure you’ve never done that before?” Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine’s voice.

 “Positive.” Kurt mumbled through a yawn. _‘Why am I so tired? And sweaty? Ew. And sticky. I know why I’m sticky. Gross.’_

 Kurt turned to move off of the sticky patch to stand up, but was met with Blaine’s lips.

 “No regrets?” Blaine mumbled against his mouth.

 Kurt shook his head as he smiled against Blaine’s lips, “Nope.”

 “Good.” Blaine said and kissed Kurt once more before sliding onto the bed, laying on his back with his arm open in invitation.

 “I, uh, want to shower. Your bed is sticky now. Sorry.” Kurt said as a deep blush painted his cheeks.

 Blaine’s warm smile immediately made Kurt relax, “It’s okay. We’ll take care of it in the morning. Come lay with me. Please?”

 Kurt smiled and couldn’t resist. He yelped as he turned at the pain coming from his ass at the movement.

 “It’ll be less noticeable in the morning.” Blaine said as he yawned.

 Kurt only nodded as he concentrated on not putting pressure on his ass as he maneuvered into Blaine’s embrace. He tucked into Blaine’s side and sighed contentedly as Blaine’s arm tucked around his shoulders. He yawned again and settled his head directly over Blaine’s heart and his eyelids drooped closed.

 The last thing he remembered was the soft pressure of Blaine’s lips against his temple as he slipped into sleep.

* * *

 Blaine awoke the next morning with a headache. He internally groaned as he rubbed his eyes with his wrist that wasn’t pinned by the body hugging into his side. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see Kurt’s sleeping figure wrapped around his torso. Blaine couldn’t help but smile as he remembered the night before. Sure, they were both a little, or in Blaine’s case quite a bit, intoxicated, but it didn’t make it any less amazing. Blaine smiled wider as he realized that Kurt had given him his trust with the gift of his virginity.

 Blaine remembered the soft smile Kurt had had on his face all evening and the intensity of their mid dance floor makeout session and the amazing evening he shared with Kurt in his bed. Mostly, Blaine remembered the look in Kurt’s eyes and the way it felt to hold Kurt’s hand as they walked out to the taxi and the way he was simply drawn to Kurt the entire evening. Sure, Kurt had looked **_hot_** in his outfit, but there was something more than that. Blaine studied Kurt’s serene face a while longer, feeling the soft puffs of Kurt’s breath against his chest. Blaine blinked quickly as his heart began to warm and the draw to kiss Kurt was brewing in his stomach again. His guts told him to hug Kurt tighter and never let go. His heart was telling him to make sure Kurt knew how special he was.

  _‘Oh fuck. Kurt. I... **like** him don’t I?’ _ Blaine studied Kurt’s face again and a smile began creeping along his face. _‘Oh, yes. I definitely like him.’_

 It all came together for Blaine. The feeling of being kicked in the stomach whenever Kurt was with a different guy; the way he couldn’t keep his eyes away from Kurt for longer than a couple of minutes when they were together; the desperate need to fix their relationship when Kurt hadn’t talked to him; the constant draw to find an excuse to spend time with Kurt. Blaine had more than just friendly feelings towards Kurt. The realization hit him straight through the heart and he couldn’t stop the wide smile from fully spreading across his face. He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to Kurt’s temple.

 He heard Kurt suck in a deep breath and he leaned back until his head hit the pillow below him once again. Kurt’s eyebrows scrunched together for a moment and his arm tightened around Blaine’s waist. As Kurt’s eyes slowly blinked open, his arm retracted itself to cover the yawn escaping Kurt’s mouth. Kurt’s eyes began to gather more light and understanding and the panic that Blaine had expected the night before finally sunk in. Kurt leaned up and away from Blaine in lightning time, earning a gasping yelp as Kurt fully sat on his obviously sore ass.

 Blaine bit his lip and looked to the back of Kurt’s head, willing the boy to speak or turn around or **_something_**. Kurt sat tall and as still as a statue. Blaine reached his hand out to rub Kurt’s arm, he ignored the sinking of his heart when Kurt flinched at the contact.

 “Kurt?” Blaine said quietly as though not to startle his friend.

 He could see Kurt’s shoulders rising and falling quicker than normal as his breath came out quickly. Blaine sat up and slid across the empty space in his bed to sit next to Kurt, draping an arm securely around his waist. He studied Kurt’s face, his mouth slightly parted in his gasping, his eyes wide and looking resolutely away from Blaine.

 “Hey, deep breaths.” Blaine coached, grabbing Kurt’s hand with his free one and placing it on his own chest, taking an exaggerated breath, hoping to get Kurt’s breaths to slow down.

 After several minutes, Kurt’s breathing slowed to normal, but he still wouldn’t meet Blaine’s gaze. Blaine leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Kurt’s cheek. When he pulled back, he saw Kurt’s chin trembling slightly as Kurt bit his lip. _‘What did I do? How do I fix this?’_

 “Kurt? Are you okay?” Blaine asked, staring at Kurt’s profile, hoping to get Kurt to look at him.

 Kurt’s nod was almost unnoticeable. “I-I’m fine. I just...I’m sorry.” Kurt’s trembling voice was so quiet, Blaine had to listen hard to hear what he was saying.

 “Why are you sorry?” Blaine asked as he slowly began rubbing soothing circles along Kurt’s side.

 “I shouldn’t be emotional right now. Last night was... ** _amazing_** , Blaine. I just...thank you? It seems weird to say that, but...I guess...I guess I’m glad it was you. I-I’m being weird, I know, but...” Kurt took a deep, steading breath. Blaine waited him out, hoping to hear everything on Kurt’s mind, “But, just...I’m sure I wasn’t any good and you wasted a whole night on me and-“

 “Kurt.” Blaine tried to interrupt him as he berated himself.

 “You could have been with someone who actually knew what they were doing. You’re just-“

 “Kurt.”

 “So amazing and I’m sorry. I mean, I don’t know, I don’t regret it because you’re you and you’re my best friend and, well, you know-“

 “Kurt!”

 “How I feel about you and you did this for me, with me? Anyway, I just can’t believe it’s done and it was you and I feel so amazing but so, I don’t know, weird. And sticky. I need to shower. Maybe-“

 “ ** _Kurt_**!”

 “I’ll shower and get us some breakfast or something. I’m sorry, Blaine, I wish I knew what I was doing or like what to do now because I don’t want things to be weird or anything. I-“

 “ **KURT**!”

 Kurt’s eyes finally met Blaine’s, wide and startled. “What? Why are you screaming? I’m sorry?”

 Blaine couldn’t hide his smile, “Kurt, I’ve been trying to get your attention through your whole tangent.”

 Kurt bit his lip and mumbled, “Oh.”

 “Yeah. First, I want you to calm down, this is normal. It’s okay to be a little...off after your first time. I hid the entire day after mine, so please don’t feel like you’re alone in that feeling. Second, **_never_** apologize to anyone, especially me, for sex. You are **_amazing_**. Like I said last night, I can’t believe that was your first time. You didn’t keep me from anyone. I wanted to be with you last night. Please, **_please_** don’t feel bad or anything. Third, nothing’s going to be weird between us. At least, **_I_** hope not. You’re my best friend and...” Blaine had to keep himself from admitting his newfound feelings, _‘Not the time.’_ “and I care about you very much, so I don’t want things to be awkward for us. Fourth, the stickiness happens, it’s part of sex. A shower will feel **_great_** when we get up. Fifth, I’m really, really honored that you trusted **_me_** to be your first. I should be the one thanking you. About the whole breakfast and what happens next thing, **_no one_** knows how to react in the morning. That’s a lot of times why people leave right away, I mean, besides the fact that half the time it’s not your house and you don’t want to overstay your welcome, but we’re lucky, we’re both home.” Blaine nudged Kurt lightly and winked at him, hoping to ease some of the tension rolling off of Kurt. “And we’re also lucky, because there’s nothing uncomfortable between us. We know each other and are close so there’s no awkward ‘what’s his name?’ or ‘what do I say now?’, we can just relax. Breakfast sounds great, but a shower sounds even better. Doesn’t it?” Kurt’s nod was more sure after Blaine’s speech. “ ** _Excellent_**. Why don’t you shower first, and I’ll put coffee on and I’ll shower after you so we can make breakfast together?”

 Kurt nodded again, “Okay.”

 Blaine nodded and removed his arm and went to stand when Kurt’s hand caught his wrist. Blaine met his gaze and saw a million emotions swimming in Kurt’s eyes.

 “Thank you for being nice and reassuring me. I’m sorry I freaked out. I...you’re my best friend and...just, thanks for calming me down.”

 Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt’s hand, “Of course, Kurt.”

 Blaine stood up and stretched his arms overhead, an involuntary moan ripped out of his throat as his muscles stretched. He heard a gasp behind him and turned around quickly to see what was wrong. Kurt’s face was brick red and he was looking directly away from Blaine again.

 “Kurt, what’s wrong?” Kurt just shook his head and Blaine looked around to see what could possibly have created this response. _‘Oh.’_ Blaine realized that he was standing stark naked in front of Kurt, and Kurt had obviously not realized that he was still naked until his eyes had met Blaine’s ass. “Ah, yeah. I’ll grab some pants.” Blaine said, stifling his giggle as he walked to his closet to grab a pair of sweatpants.

 When he had donned his pants, he turned to see Kurt still sitting in his bed, sheets hugged tightly around him.

 “Are you okay?” Blaine asked, feeling his eyebrows knitting together.

 “Um, could you...look away or go start the coffee or something?” Kurt’s small voice drifted over to him.

 Blaine’s confusion turned to understanding and a smile played at his lips as his heart lurched, “Kurt, you know I’ve seen and felt you naked already, right?”

 Kurt’s blush returned and Blaine smiled at the familiarity of it. “Y-yeah. I just...am not comfortable with it, yet.”

 Blaine nodded, “I understand that. I’ll go start the coffee and play some music while you’re showering. Yell at me when you’re out, yeah?”

 Kurt nodded and Blaine took that as his cue. He threw one last smile at Kurt as he exited the room.

 As Blaine turned on the tap water to fill the coffee pot he heard Kurt humming as he walked from his bedroom to the bathroom. Blaine couldn’t stop his smile and small giggle from bubbling out.


	6. Chapter 6

The time between Halloween and Thanksgiving was the most awkward time of both Blaine and Kurt’s lives. Things had returned to semi-normal, closer to before Kurt’s declaration than before Halloween, but Blaine was struggling. He had come to terms with his feelings and was trying to find a good way to bring them up to Kurt. Kurt was making things difficult, though.

 Although they were spending more time together, Kurt wouldn’t make eye contact with Blaine for more than thirty seconds at a time. He actually held conversations with Blaine, but he also never shied away from an out of their conversation. Silence seemed to be their friend; silence and homework.

 Blaine would fabricate assignments just to spend more time with Kurt. They’d sing together or Kurt would listen to one of Blaine’s original works and give him feedback. Homework times were ones that Kurt never shied away from; he knew as well as Blaine how important nailing assignments was.

  **XXXX**  


 When Thanksgiving rolled around, both boys elected to stay in New York so they could go home for Christmas. Blaine awoke on Thanksgiving morning to clattering pots and pans in the kitchen.

  _‘Oh, Kurt. What are you doing? We were supposed to have an easy Thanksgiving.’_

 Blaine strode out to the kitchen and smiled at the sight. Kurt was still in his pajamas, but they were covered with an apron. Several pots were lined on the counter with different boxes and cans placed in front of them.

 “Need any help?” Blaine asked and stifled a giggle at Kurt’s surprised yelp.

 “Yeah, actually. Let’s tag team. Would you rather be on stove duty, or mixing duty?”

 “Loaded question. Okay, I’ll go stove duty.”

 “Deal. Come grab a pot and choose something to make.”

 Blaine strode over and poured a cup of coffee before scanning his options. There were several things to choose from ranging from stuffing to gravy to instant potatoes.

 “Instant potatoes, Kurt?” Blaine turned with a grin, “We’re plenty competent to make real mashed potatoes, you know.”

 Kurt’s glare almost made Blaine apologize, “I **_know_** , they were out of real potatoes. It’s those or nothing. Your choice.”

 Blaine chuckled as he ripped the box open.

  **XXXX**  


 Blaine studied himself in the mirror one more time as he adjusted his bowtie. _‘Today’s the day. Tell Kurt how you feel. You can do this.’_

 Blaine strode out to the table where they had set their feast to rest while they cleaned up. He mentally high fived himself that he beat Kurt to their table, allowing himself a few spare moments to calm down.

 He went to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of wine that he had gotten Sally to buy for them. He poured two glasses and two glasses of water and brought them to the table. He sat down in his usual chair and couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

 Blaine startled as Kurt’s voice teased him, “Somebody’s eager.”

 Blaine turned to retort, but his voice caught in his throat. Kurt looked **_gorgeous_**. Blaine couldn’t keep his eyes off of Kurt as he made his way to his seat. Kurt’s blush appeared deeply as he felt Blaine’s gaze.

 “Is everything okay?” Kurt asked quietly once he had settled.

 Blaine gulped, “Uh, yeah. Everything’s great. You, uh, you look great.”

 Kurt’s smile warmed Blaine’s heart and he saw Kurt’s gorgeous blue-green eyes swim with happiness, “Thanks. So do you, Blaine. Shall we dig in?”

 Blaine nodded and reached for the platter of chicken (of which they had in place of turkey as neither of them knew how to properly cook a turkey).

* * *

 Kurt shifted in his chair. They had finished cleaning the kitchen and were sitting down to pie. Blaine had been staring at Kurt more than usual throughout their dinner and Kurt couldn’t figure out why.

 Things were going fine between them. Granted, Kurt was embarrassed that he had given in so easily to sleeping with Blaine and couldn’t hold eye contact because of it. Not to mention, Blaine always had this... ** _look_** when they met eyes since that night and Kurt couldn’t quite place what it was.

 Throughout their Thanksgiving meal, Blaine had been extra complementary and never kept his gaze away from Kurt longer than to see where to stab his fork. Finally, Kurt couldn’t take it anymore. He set down his fork next to his half-eaten piece of pie and met Blaine’s gaze.

 “Okay, what’s going on?”

 Blaine’s eyes widened in shock, “What do you mean?”

 “I mean, you’ve been staring at me all afternoon and you keep complimenting me like it’s the end of the world. What’s going on?”

 It was Blaine’s turn to shift uncomfortably, but his gaze never faltered. “I, um, okay. Kurt, I want to say something, but I need for you not to freak out.”

 Kurt’s stomach gave a weird turn, “Okay.”

 Blaine nodded and opened his mouth, but he seemed to freeze mid-breath. Kurt waited him out, knowing Blaine was choosing his words carefully. Kurt shoved his pie to the side and folded his hands on the table.

 “Kurt, I have been sort of **_off_** around you recently, and I want to apologize. I realized something about you, about **_us_** that I wanted to wait for a good time to discuss with you.”

 Kurt could feel his pulse quicken in worry, and when he spoke his voice was so small he was sure Blaine didn’t even hear him, “What about us?”

 “I sort of realized that I have feelings for you that are stronger than friend feelings, Kurt. I guess I should have realized it sooner, but it really kicked me in the head when we woke up after our night together. I felt truly happy and at home with you in my arms. You’re the most handsome, talented, kind, **_perfect_** person that I know and I want to ask you if you’d like to go on a date with me this Saturday?”

 Kurt stared at Blaine. He could feel his eyes widen with every passing word out of Blaine’s mouth. _‘Did he really just say what I think he said? Did I really hear that correctly?’_

 “I-I’m sorry, I just want to make sure I heard what I really heard. You want to date me?”

 Blaine’s expression turned to a cross of adoration ( _‘Aha! That’s what that look has been. Adoration.’_ ) and anxiety, “Yeah? I mean, yeah. I do. I know this is late considering you told me weeks ago that you had feelings for me, but I wasn’t paying attention to my own feelings then. I’ll understand if you’re over me or whatever, but I wanted to be honest with you like you were with me.”

 Kurt could feel his cheeks warm, “Thanks. Yeah.”

 “Yeah?” Blaine’s hopeful gaze met Kurt’s.

 “Yeah, I’ll go on a date with you.” Kurt bit his lip to try and hide how large his smile was, but failed when Blaine’s own wide smile took over his face.

* * *

 Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand, not caring that they were back in Lima. He smiled when Kurt turned to meet his gaze.

 “Alright, this should be interesting.” Kurt said as they walked forward to where Burt and Carole would be waiting to pick them up.

 Blaine smiled when he saw the two figures scanning the crowd of people that he and Kurt were in the middle of. Kurt squealed and ran forward, tugging Blaine along with him. Blaine couldn’t contain his laughter when they reached Burt and Carole and Kurt let go of his hand to literally leap into their conjoined waiting embrace.

 Once Kurt stepped out of the embrace, Blaine stepped forward, holding out a hand to Burt, only to be swallowed into their embrace as well.

 “Oh, it’s so great to see you boys!” Carole said with a wide smile.

 “Yeah, we’re happy to be back.” Kurt said, grabbing Blaine’s hand once again.

 “Okay, kiddo. Where’s this mystery boyfriend of yours? I would have thought you wouldn’t have left him stranded after getting off the plane.” Burt said, looking around behind the duo.

 Blaine’s brows furrowed in confusion. He turned to face Kurt, who looked back at him, blush evident and a sly smile crossing his features.

 “I told them I was bringing home my boyfriend for Christmas, I just didn’t tell them his name or anything else.” Kurt whispered.

 Blaine couldn’t help but giggle and heard Burt grumble something. He turned back to the elders, seeing Carole watching them with a knowing smile and Burt still looking past them for some mysterious boy.

 Carole turned to Burt, obviously deciding to put him out of his misery, “Burt, honey, stop looking around. Kurt’s boyfriend is right in front of us.”

 Burt turned to her with confusion all over his expression, “What?”

 Carole simply nodded towards the boys and Burt turned to face them again as Blaine removed his hand from Kurt’s grasp to wrap his arm around Kurt’s trim waist. Understanding dawned on Burt’s expression before his face split into a wide smile as he laughed. Blaine felt the breath of relief leave his body, and felt Kurt’s do the same against his side.

 “Dad? Are you okay?” Kurt said, his own giggles starting to escape.

 Burt put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, “Yeah, it’s just that I’ve been waiting for this to happen since the first time you brought Blaine home and I saw the way you boys were with each other. I knew **_someday_** this would happen. I’m happy for you boys.”

 With a final tap on Kurt’s shoulder, Burt grabbed Carole’s hand and led them all to the conveyer belt to pick up their mutually packed suitcase.

* * *

 The week spent in Lima went far too quickly for Kurt’s liking. He had seen all of his friends and spent plenty of time with his family and Blaine’s family. He and Blaine even went to visit Jessica at the Lima Bean to share their great news with her. She, of course, gave them free coffee and screamed like a pre-teen girl, leaving their ears ringing.

  **XXXX**  


 On New Years Eve, Kurt and Blaine strolled into Rachel’s apartment and Kurt couldn’t hide his surprise at how well she’d pulled together a decent party. There were many people they knew from NYADA, filling the apartment nearly to capacity. Rachel had even gotten someone to supply them with a stash of alcohol that even Puck would have been impressed with.

 “ ** _Wow_**. Who knew Rachel Berry could pull something like this off. It’s- oh hey Rachel!” Kurt said to Blaine, cutting himself off as Rachel danced over to them.

 “Hello my vocally talented friend and my other sophisticatedly dressed friend.” Rachel slurred out to them as she wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders, shoving herself between them. “You know, I **_really_** want to sing with both of you. No karaoke tonight though. **_Brody_** says it’s lame and no one wants to do it.”

 “I don’t know why you’re dating him. Finn was-“

 “ **I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM**!” Rachel cut Kurt off before flipping her hair in his face and storming off to where Brody sat, whispering in some other girl’s ear.

 Kurt sighed and looked to Blaine, who’s wide eyes showed they were sharing the same thought.

 “Want a drink?” Blaine said, clearly avoiding the actual thought running through his mind.

 “ ** _Desperately_**.” Kurt responded, leading Blaine to the drink table.

  **XXXX**  


 “Hey Kurt!” Kurt turned and smiled at Xander as he walked over.

 “Hey! I didn’t think you were coming tonight!” Kurt exclaimed as he pulled Xander into a quick hug.

 “Yeah, I didn’t think I was either, but Rachel insisted. You know how she is.” Xander replied; Kurt noticed his eyes running up and down Kurt’s outfit, “You look good tonight. Dress up for someone?”

 Kurt blushed, “Well, my boyfriend is here. He’s the one talking to Olivia.”

 Xander turned and looked at Blaine, letting out a low whistle. “Nice catch, Kurt.” He turned back to face Kurt again, “You want to dance?”

 Kurt bit his lip, it **_was_** Lady Gaga playing, but Blaine probably wouldn’t be too keen on Kurt dancing with another guy. _‘Whatever, Xander’s my friend.’_

 “Sure.” Kurt said, following Xander to the impromptu dance floor.

  **XXXX**  


 Kurt was having fun dancing with Xander. There had been a Madonna song on after Gaga, so they continued dancing; half grinding, half ‘safe distance’ dancing to the beat. As the next song started, Kurt could feel the eyes burning into his skull. He slowly turned his gaze to see Blaine standing, talking with Rachel, looking a cross of hurt and angry. Kurt sighed and stepped away from Xander.

 “Sorry, I’m going to talk with Blaine. Thanks for dancing though. It was fun.” Kurt said and looked away as Xander’s expression turned to confusion.

 Xander’s hand caught Kurt’s wrist, Kurt stopped and turned to meet his gaze again. “Do you want to keep dancing, or do you want to go see your boyfriend? It looks to me like you aren’t excited to go talk to him.” 

Kurt narrowed his eyes, “Xander, you have no right to say that. I’m not **_unhappy_** to go talk to Blaine.”

 Xander shrugged and let go of Kurt’s wrist, “Just know that there are other guys out there, Kurt.”

 Kurt felt his heart rate speed up at Xander’s implied words; he walked away and felt the blush on his cheeks. The blush only deepened when Blaine obviously noticed it as well, his eyes glancing away from Kurt’s face, taking a large gulp of his beer.

 “Hey, Blaine. Do you want to dance?” Kurt asked, reaching out for Blaine’s hand.

 Blaine ripped his hand away. Kurt tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

 “Kurt, I-“

 “ **KURT**! **COME DANCE WITH ME**!” Julian, another of Kurt’s NYADA friends screamed, hips twisting, fingers beckoning.

 “Thanks Julian, but I’m trying to get my boyfriend to dance with me.” Kurt said with a wink, he turned back to see Blaine’s gaze narrowing at the simple action. _‘I’m not flirting! It’s a friendly wink. Much like **you** used to do to me all the time.’_

 “ ** _Awww_** , **COME ON KURT**! **COME DANCE**!” Julian nearly tripped over his own foot, clearly having had one too many drinks already.

 “ ** _Fuck off_**.” Blaine growled next to Kurt, earning a startled gaze from both Kurt and Julian, “He said he doesn’t want to dance, asshole. Now go away.”

 Julian flipped Blaine off, but walked away.

 Kurt felt anger bubbling inside of him, but tried to keep it in check as he spoke, “ ** _Blaine_** _._ What the **_hell_** was that?”

 “ ** _Seriously_**? Kurt, I-“

 “ **5, 4, 3,2,1**! **HAPPY NEW YEAR**!!!!!” Everyone shouted at once, startling both boys from their awkward conversation.

 Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine. _‘At least I get my midnight kiss. The rest of the night is probably ruined, but at least I get this.’_

 Blaine’s arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist as they kissed for several minutes. When they pulled apart, Kurt met Blaine’s gaze and saw the hurt and anger still present, but the shimmer of adoration laced within Blaine’s eyes gave Kurt hope. Kurt knew his own anger was still brewing, but also knew they’d be able to talk this out and everything would be fine.

 “Let’s go home, Blaine.”

 Blaine nodded slowly, “I want to talk. When we get home, I mean.” His voice was hollow and Kurt feared what the conversation would entail.

 “Blaine, they’re just friends.”

 Blaine’s head shook sadly, “Let’s **_please_** talk about this at home.”

* * *

 “ **NO**! **NO BLAINE**!” Kurt’s tears were cascading down his cheeks, his lips swollen from crying and his cheeks blotchy.

 Blaine was sure he didn’t look much better as his own tears slid down his cheeks, “See **_this_** is why we need to end it now. **_This_**. I can’t lose you as my best friend, Kurt. I can’t. Do I realize that arguments happen? Yeah. But, Kurt. I can’t...I hated feeling like I did at Rachel’s tonight. I was jealous, and angry, and you were enjoying grinding up with another guy! He obviously said something to make you blush after you decided to come spend time with me and I **_hated_** him for it. **_I_** should be the one to make you blush. **_Me_**! Then, the other guy wanted to dance with you, and I know you said no, but...I held you back. I **_need_** my best friend, Kurt. I can’t ruin our friendship by ruining our dating relationship. I can’t do this anymore.”

 “Over one **_fucking_** night of dancing?! **_Seriously_**?! Blaine. We knew this would be tricky when we decided to date. I know about how easily you get jealous, just like you know how easily I get pissed off. It’s what makes us strong; we already know our weaknesses. You’re seriously willing to throw us away over a stupid dance?”

 Blaine shook his head sadly, “Kurt. It’s not about the fucking dance. You can’t go off **_grinding_** on some other guy when you have a boyfriend. Kurt, this is our first fight, **_ever_**. I don’t count when you wouldn’t talk to me because that wasn’t a fight, it was you trying to do what was best for you. I’m scared of this fight, Kurt. If this is what happens over something I feel angry about, I don’t...I can’t continue with this. I can’t lose you, Kurt. I’m scared that if we keep dating, and when other fights occur we get bitter with each other, then we lose our friendship. I can’t do that.”

 Kurt swallowed and looked to the ground, “If that’s how you feel, there’s nothing I can do. I get it, Blaine. I guess we weren’t everything I was hoping we were after all. **_Fuck_**. I feel stupid. I’m going to bed.”

 “Kurt.” Kurt turned and walked down the hall, Blaine watched him turn into his bedroom, “ ** _Kurt_**!”

 The door clicked shut behind Kurt, leaving Blaine staring after him with a fresh set of tears sliding down his cheeks.

  _‘It’s for the best. Save your friendship. Put your heart aside and do what’s best for both of you. It’s done now, so accept it.’_

 Blaine shook his head as the sadness and frustration threatened to overwhelm him. He walked down the hall, glancing at Kurt’s door as he passed. He tried to ignore the muffled sobs as he walked into his own room, closing the door and sliding to sit with his back pressed hard against it; his own sobs finally broke loose, leaving him short of breath as his heart threatened to eat him alive for what he had done.


	7. Chapter 7

The following weeks passed slowly. The duo barely spoke and rarely spent time together. Whenever they had an assignment to work on, they only ran it together once or twice, then went their separate ways. Blaine’s heart hurt that he had broken up with Kurt to try and keep their friendship, yet they didn’t even have that any longer. _‘What the hell was I thinking?’_

  **XXXX**  


 On Valentine’s Day, Blaine found himself dateless as he walked home from school. He stopped off at a small grocer and picked up some chocolates to munch on. When he walked into the apartment, he saw Kurt seated on the couch, his own box of chocolates already open and ‘The Notebook’ playing on their television.

 “Hey, how was your day?” Blaine asked as he toed off his shoes and made a note to himself on their whiteboard to buy more blank sheet music.

 “Fine. I got an A on my dialogue, thanks for your help yesterday.” Kurt replied, not looking away from the television.

 Blaine smiled as he walked over to the couch, “Congrats. That’s awesome.” He said as he sat down.

 He saw Kurt’s eyes flicker over to him uncomfortably and shifted back to put his feet on the coffee table. _‘Might as well start working on our relationship now.’_

 “No hot date tonight?” Blaine asked, his heart aching at the thought of Kurt dating anyone.

  _‘It’s your fault for breaking up with him; he can date whoever he wants.’_

 “No. I hate Valentine’s Day, you know that.” Kurt replied, annoyance painting his tone.

 Blaine sighed, “Yeah, I know, but I thought maybe you’d-“

 “No, Blaine.”

 Blaine nodded, turning his attention to the movie. _‘This is so awkward. He’s your best friend! Fix it! Talk to him!’_

 “Uh, so what do you have planned for the weekend?” Blaine asked.

 Kurt sighed, closing the lid on his chocolates, “I’m going to a performance that the school’s holding on Friday, then Saturday I’m finally going to take that walk through Central Park that I’ve been meaning to do since we moved here.”

  _‘I should have taken him on that a long time ago.’_

 “That sounds fun. What-“

 “Yep. I’m going to my room. I’ve got stuff to work on.” Kurt said as he walked away.

 The near silent ‘click’ of his closing door was deafening with the abrupt end of their conversation. Blaine sighed once again. _‘It’s your own fault. You should have just spoken with him and made things alright after that stupid party. Fuck.’_

 Blaine wiped at the few tears that managed to escape his eyes. He turned off the television, grabbed his chocolates and headed to his room.

* * *

 Kurt sniffled as he walked out of the subway station on Thursday evening. As he reached the top of the stairs he felt his phone buzz with a missed call while he was out of cell service. He sighed when he saw Blaine’s name flashing under the notification. _‘I know it’s mostly my fault things are so weird now, I just can’t help how I’m feeling. I should probably call him back in case we need something at home.’_

 He knew he had about a twenty minute walk ahead of him, but decided to call immediately just in case he had to head back into town for something. He listened to the ringing ‘beep. Beep. Beep.’ until Blaine picked up, a little out of breath.

 “Oh, sorry Kurt, I was doing one of your workout videos. What’s up?”

 Kurt sighed, “Well, I saw that you called so I’m calling you back. I just got off the subway.”

 Kurt watched a man walk past, holding out his hand for money. Kurt smiled and shook his head at the man to signal he had nothing to give. _‘Better to be polite than an ass. They’re more likely to jump assholes.’_

 “Oh yeah. I was just calling to see what time you’d be home so I could plan dinner accordingly.” Blaine replied, his voice softer than before. “I’d, uh, I’d really like to have dinner and talk with you tonight, Kurt. It’s been too long.”

 Kurt bit his lip, _‘Just do it. It’s Blaine. You miss talking to him too.’_

 “Alright, Blaine. I’ll be home in-“

 Kurt suddenly felt a hollow feeling in his head and a second later a burst of pain shot through his head and eyes. He fell to the ground with a yelp. He looked up and saw the man he had walked past a moment prior standing over him. The man made a swift movement with what looked to be a baseball bat, connecting with Kurt’s ribs. Kurt screamed out in pain as he heard the sickening crunch.

 “ **STOP**! **HELP**!!!!” Kurt screamed with as much energy as he could muster through the searing pain.

 The man swung the bat again, this time overhead, connecting with Kurt’s collar bone. He took one more swing to Kurt’s leg. The man dropped the bat and knelt, using his fists to pound into Kurt’s face. Kurt’s mind barely registered anything other than pain. Everything was swimming in his vision as the man’s fist collided with his cheekbone.

 The man stood, sinking his hands into Kurt’s pockets. When he came up empty, he grabbed Kurt’s bag and ran.

 Kurt’s vision was swimming, his entire body in pain. He barely registered his phone, next to his ear on the pavement as Blaine screamed through the speaker.

 “ ** _Kurt_**?! **_KURT TALK TO ME_**!!! **_KUR_** -“

 Everything went black.

* * *

 Blaine was running through the streets. His cheeks had tears running down them and he still had his phone pressed to his ear. He had heard several others talking, official sounding, but Blaine couldn’t bring himself to hang up the phone. As he reached the subway station, he saw police cars and spectators. He ran up to an officer, the woman looked at him like he had escaped from a psych ward.

 “Ma’am, please. My roommate was attacked, I’m pretty sure this is where he was attacked. **_Please_**! You have to help me find him.” Blaine begged, fresh tears running down his cheeks.

 The woman placed a hand on his arm, “Sir, I need you to calm down. What does your roommate look like?”

 “Um, tall, skinny, blue-green eyes, redish brown hair, dressed extremely fashionable. Ma’am, he was attacked and I **_need_** to find him. His name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel.”

 The woman nodded, “Sir, we don’t know the victim’s name, but your description sounds like him.” She turned to her radio, “I think we have the boy’s roommate here.” She turned back to Blaine, “What’s your name?”

 Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat as his heart broke, “Blaine. Blaine Anderson.”

 “Blaine Anderson.” The woman said into her radio before turning back to Blaine. “How’d you know he got attacked?”

 “I, uh, I was on the phone with him, discussing when I should start making dinner. Where is he? I need to go see him!” Blaine felt a sob erupt from his body. _‘I need to see Kurt. I need him to be okay. **Please**!’_

 The woman studied him for a moment, before waving Blaine to follow her. She leaned into her cruiser and pulled out-

 “That’s Kurt’s phone! Where is he?” Blaine felt lost, _‘Why aren’t you telling me where he is?!’_

 “What’s your number, Mr. Anderson?” The woman asked as she fiddled with Kurt’s phone.

 Blaine recited it to her, bewildered as to why he was being asked-

 “You don’t think I had something to do with this, do you?”

 The woman looked up, “We have to clear our bases. We have a suspect in custody that several witnesses say is our man, but we just have to be sure.” She patted his arm, “Okay, look, your roommate was severely beaten in a mugging. He was taken to the hospital, but he isn’t likely to get any visitors.”

 “I just need to see him, which hospital is he at?” Blaine said, beyond desperate.

 The woman sighed, “Hop in.” She said, pointing to her cruiser, before turning to her radio again, “I’m taking the roommate to Lenox Hill.”

 Blaine sputtered, “Why wasn’t he just taken to Wyckoff or something closer?”

 The woman turned, “Like I said, he was **_severely_** beaten. Now hop in and I’ll take you to him.”

  **XXXX**  


 Blaine sat, staring at Kurt’s prone form for hours. He had convinced the nurses and doctors to let him stay with Kurt as soon as he was out of surgery. Blaine had called Burt and Carole; they were taking the first flight out in the morning. He listened to the whirring of the machines they had Kurt hooked up to. He watched Kurt’s chest rise and fall, knowing that slow movement meant he was still alive.

 The doctors said the surgeries were successful; they just needed Kurt to make it through the night and wake up soon to ensure little or no long lasting damage. Kurt had gotten **_extremely_** lucky according to doctors, and Blaine couldn’t help but agree. He just needed to wake up.

  **XXXX**  


 On the morning of exactly one week since Kurt’s attack, Blaine walked into the room with a heavy heart. If Kurt didn’t wake that day, things would change, and not for the better.

 Blaine sat in his usual chair next to Kurt, immediately reaching for his hand. It was still early, so Burt and Carole still wouldn’t be by for another hour or two. They had taken to giving Blaine a little time in the morning and evening alone with Kurt after seeing how destroyed he was. At first, things had been awkward considering Kurt and Blaine had broken up, but things smoothed out within hours when Blaine finally broke down in front of them.

 Blaine sat, silently listening to the machines overhead, rubbing slow circles on the back of Kurt’s hand with his thumb. Tears started sliding down Blaine’s cheeks as he studied Kurt’s face, playing connect the dots with his freckles in his mind.

 “Kurt. Please don’t leave me. **_Please_**. I need you to wake up for me. I’ve been trying to stay positive all week, aside from these stupid tears. I can’t live without you, Kurt. I will do everything to make these past several weeks up to you. I love you so much. Kurt. **_I love you_**. Please.” Blaine finally knelt his forehead to rest on their joined hands.

 Though they had never actually told each other they loved one another, the emotion was as clear in Kurt’s eyes as Blaine was sure it was in his own. The sobs wracked Blaine’s body until he had no more tears to give; all the while, Blaine was mentally berating himself for being stupid enough to have let Kurt go in the first place.

  **XXXX**  


 Blaine must have fallen asleep, because he woke to a solid hand lightly shaking his shoulder. He blinked at the harsh lighting and looked up to Burt’s half smiling face.

 “Why don’t you go get some coffee or something?” Burt suggested.

 Blaine nodded, knowing the man wanted some time alone with his kid. He stood, gave Carole a hug and walked out of the room sluggishly.

 As he passed by the nurses’ station, he received several sympathetic smiles from the regulars. He returned the smile and nearly walked straight into Dr. Grey.

 “Ah, Mr. Anderson, just who I needed to see. Today’s a turning point for Kurt, as I’m sure you know, and we need to discuss long term care.” Dr. Grey said in a formal tone.

 Blaine’s brows knit together and confusion clouded his already exhausted mind. “Why are you asking me? His dad is in his room.”

 Dr. Grey looked at Blaine as though he had a third head, “Mr. Anderson, you **_are_** aware that you’re listed as Kurt’s emergency contact and caretaker in case anything like this were to happen, right?”

 Blaine nodded, “And he’s mine. We live together, that was our deal.”

 Dr. Grey nodded, “Right, well part of being a caretaker for emergency situations is dealing with situations like the one you’re in. If Kurt doesn’t wake up today, we need to make some decisions. We can move him to a long term care ward or, if you so choose, we can stop treatment.” Blaine broke down at the sound of that. “I’ll give you the day to think about what you’re going to do, but you need to be ready that even in long term care, if he doesn’t wake up, eventually you’ll need to let him go.” Dr. Grey patted Blaine’s arm and walked away.

 Blaine’s heart broke into a million pieces and he fell to the ground, his back against the wall as impossibly more sobs wracked his body. _‘Why me? Why do I have to make the decision of when to pull the plug? I can’t do that! I know I’m not ready to give up on him yet, but I’ll never be ready to let him go. FUCK! And it’s my fault that he won’t have amazing memories from the end of his life. Fuck.’_

 Eventually, Blaine picked himself off the ground and walked back to Kurt’s room. He saw Burt and Carole speaking quietly to Kurt and walked in. They both met his gaze and Carole got up to give him another hug.

 “Sweetheart, Dr. Grey told us about your decision. We want you to know, no matter what, we will support your decision.” Carole said into his shoulder.

 Blaine exited the embrace and nodded, his throat suddenly even tighter than before.

 “Do you know what you want to do?” Burt said gruffly from his chair.

 Blaine cleared his throat, “I think I want to move him to long term, but I’m giving myself a thirty day stopping point, or else I’ll never let them stop treatment. I’ll never want to let him go.”

 The two elders nodded, and the room was enveloped in silence, save for the whirring of Kurt’s machines.

  **XXXX**  


 The following days passed slowly for Blaine. Burt and Carole had to fly home the day after Kurt got moved to long term to take care of some things, but promised they’d be back the following weekend.

 Blaine sat by Kurt’s side from beginning of visiting hours, to end of visiting hours every day. He left at lunch to go get coffee and something to eat, but never stayed out longer than an hour. He didn’t want Kurt to wake up and have no one there.

  **XXXX**  


 On the fifth day in the long term care ward, Blaine felt his chin quivering again. _‘Holy fuck, where do all these tears come from?!’_

 “Kurt, **_please_**. I love you. Don’t leave me.” Blaine leaned his head forward to rest on the bed near their hands, looking up to Kurt’s face.

 He studied the soft, resting look on Kurt’s face. Blaine’s eyelids began to droop, he was flat out exhausted. He had barely slept each night and had been weirdly emotional throughout the day each day that he could feel he was near collapse. He finally gave in to sleep; the monitor of Kurt’s heart was the music to pull him under.

  **XXXX**  


Blaine woke to a pressure on his hand. He slowly became aware of his surroundings as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. He opened his eyes fully and looked at his hand. He sat up abruptly when he realized what the pressure was.

 He looked up to see Kurt’s eyes half open, looking hazy but looking directly at him. Tears sprang from Blaine’s eyes.

 “Kurt?” He whispered, afraid it was a dream that he was about to wake from.

 “Bl-“ Kurt’s voice was raspy and he gagged at what had to be an extremely dry mouth.

 Blaine sobbed and hit the ‘call nurse’ button repeatedly.

 “Kurt, it’s okay. I’m right here with you. Stay with me please. Can you stay awake for me?” Blaine begged as he watched Kurt’s heavy eyelids blink slower with every drop.

 “Mr. Anderson, you know you only have to hit it- **DOCTOR**!!” Nurse Taylor spoke as she entered the room.

 She rushed forward, followed by several nurses and finally Dr. Robertson, Kurt’s new doctor at the long term ward. A nurse walked to Blaine, taking his wrist.

 “Mr. Anderson, we need you to step out so we can run tests on Kurt to make sure he’s okay.”

 Blaine blinked at her as Kurt’s hand tightened in his grip. He looked down to meet Kurt’s finally wide open, terrified eyes.

 “I told him I wouldn’t leave.” Blaine said plainly.

 “Okay, but we need you to step out and you can come back as soon as we are done.”

 “ **NO**!!”

 “Mr. Anderson you need to step out. Someone will let you know when you can come back.” Dr. Robertson said sternly.

 Blaine turned to Kurt, “Kurt, I’m so sorry. I’ll be right outside the door. They’re going to help you. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He had to hold back from kissing or clinging onto Kurt as he let go of his hand.

 “Bl-“ Kurt tried again, gagging once again.

 “Get him some **_fucking_** water!” Blaine said as he stepped out.

  **XXXX**  


 Finally, the team started filing out of Kurt’s room. Blaine looked up as each person passed, waiting for his go-ahead. Blaine had no idea how much time had passed. He had called Kurt’s parents, as well as his own and Rachel Berry to tell their friends. Finally, Dr. Robertson stepped out, turning to Blaine. Blaine scrambled to his feet, ready to run inside once he got the green light.

 “Well, miraculously Kurt has close to nothing wrong with him. He will be very drowsy and still in a lot of pain, but the worst is over. We will need to keep him to monitor him, but hopefully he will be able to go home with you on next Wednesday. Are you willing to be his fulltime caretaker while he needs it? Nothing too serious, he mostly won’t be great at walking and will be sleeping a lot while he heals, and he’s very weak so he’ll need a lot of help getting around.” Dr. Robertson studied Blaine while she spoke, as though trying to determine the level of Blaine’s commitment.

 “Of course. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Blaine replied, his heart thudding.

 “Alright. Go on in and see him.” She said, patting Blaine’s arm.

 He hugged her, whispering his thanks, before rapidly turning the corner to see Kurt. Once he entered the room, Blaine couldn’t stop from hustling over to Kurt and gently hugging him as though not to disturb anything hooked up to him. When he pulled back, he saw the bright blue eyes staring at him and it made Blaine’s heart soar.

 After a moment, Kurt looked to the blanket covering his lap, “Blaine, thank you so much for being here. And thanks for telling them you’ll take care of me. I’m sure Rachel or someone can-“

 “Kurt.”

 “-take over once I’m settled at home. You guys can work out a schedule or-“

 “ ** _Kurt_**.”

 “-whatever. I mean, you obviously-“

 “ **KURT**!”

 Kurt startled and looked at Blaine again. _‘Damn, even fresh from a coma Kurt can ramble. It’s adorable.’_

 “Yes?” It was a whisper, and he looked tired already from the small ramble.

 “Kurt. I’m not going anywhere and I’m not letting anyone else take care of you.” Blaine took a deep breath, _‘Well, now’s as good of time as any.’_ “Kurt, I love you.” Kurt’s gasp and wide eyes made Blaine smile, “I was **_so_** stupid to have let you go as both my friend and my boyfriend. I’m so, **_so_** sorry. I’m not letting you go this time. Seeing you...here, it hurt. I couldn’t live a life without you. I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same anymore, or...yeah. I just had to tell you.”

 Kurt’s big, round eyes stayed locked with Blaine’s, “Do you really?”

 Blaine’s heart stuttered, “Love you? Yeah. More than anything in this world.”

 Kurt’s smile took over his whole face, “I love you too, Blaine. This is such a shitty place to have it said for the first time,” they both giggled, “But it doesn’t make it any less true. I love you.”

 Blaine felt like he was floating. He stared into Kurt’s eyes before he leaned forward, he giggled a little at the awkward angle as he tried to maneuver around the tubes still hooked up to Kurt, but he finally found a clear path. He stopped just shy of Kurt’s lips, watching his response, at the small nod he leaned forward and molded their lips together, returning home at long last.

* * *

 Kurt smiled widely as he met Blaine’s gaze as they walked hand-in-hand. It was a nice spring day, the early signs of summer starting to show, and it was the first time that Kurt could visit Central Park. He let his gaze wander to the path ahead of them. He smiled to himself as they walked. _‘It only took me almost two years to get here. My high school self would kick my ass.’_

 They walked slowly, enjoying the day. Kurt’s mind kept replaying everything that got them there. They had had many excellent moments and many very horrible moments in their many years of friendship and their past year and a half of dating, save the month and a half they split up. He frowned slightly at the thought of that period of time, but as he looked to Blaine, he knew he wouldn’t have given that time up. It made them stronger and realize just how much they wanted each other, how much they needed each other.

 As they exited the park, Kurt spoke, his voice sounding loud in their shared silence, “It was anti-climactic, but I’m glad we did it. I’ve always wanted to go there, and now I can say I have.”

 Blaine’s laugh made Kurt’s heart soar, “I’m with you on that. I’m glad we did it too.” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand once, the loving gesture making Kurt’s smile widen.

 “Especially sharing it with you, it made the whole thing perfect. I love you, Blaine.” Kurt said as he leaned toward Blaine, kissing him sweetly.

 “Mhm, anything with you is perfect. I love you, too.” Blaine said, resuming their walk towards the subway station.

 Kurt simply smiled, his thoughts drifting to the small box that awaited them at home. He silently hoped that Blaine would accept what the box offered, what Kurt would offer.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all! I hope y'all enjoyed the story! Let me know what you thought! :)**

 


End file.
